Namikaze Naruto:Legends Of Kirroi Genzou
by RayNaruKushi
Summary: Naruto adalah adik dari sang Yondaime Hokage yang mati bersama dengan istrinya saat penyerangan Kyubbi,sebelum meninggal Naruto di tugaskan oleh kakaknya untuk membantu Jiraiya dalam melatih dan mengurus anak dari kakaknya yaitu Uzumaki Namikaze Naruko
1. Chapter 1

**Namikaze Naruto: Legends Of Kiroii Genzou**

 **Disclaimer©Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Author Namikaze Naruto:legends of kiroii genzou©Ryousuke Naruto**

 **..**

 **Pair:[NarutoX?]**

 **Genre:Adventure,Romance,Tragedy**

 **Rate:M**

 **..**

 _ **Summary:Naruto adalah saudara kandung dari sang Yondaime Hokage yaitu Namikaze Minato,setelah kematian Minato saat penyerangan Kyubbi dan sosok pria bertopeng,Naruto kembali ke Konoha untuk melatih,mendidik keponakanya yaitu Uzumaki Namikaze Naruko**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Warning:NaruSahringgan,UptoStrongNaru,BrotherMinatoNaru**_

 _ **..**_

Di suatu tempat dekat dengan desa Konoha nampak seorang berambut kuning jabrik,kulit tan,iris bewarna biru,dan wajah yang bisa terbilang tampan sedang berjalan dengan arah menuju desa Konoha

"Hm,bagaimana kabar dari Konoha saat ini yah,dan bagaimana kondisi keponakan ku,hm ini semakin menarik"gumam orang itu sambil terus berjalan

Tak terasa waktu berjalan cepat hingga pemuda itu sampai di depan gerbang besar dengan tulisan _Konoha_ di atasnya.

Pemuda itu nampak melangkah memasuki gerbang konoha, "desa ini tidak banyak yang berubah,Konoha aku telah kembali" ucap pemuda itu di akhiri dengan teriakan terdengar lantang

Di samping gerbang terlihat dua sosok yang sedang berjaga di dalam gerbang,mereka sedang mengamati pemuda yang baru memasuki gerbang Konoha.

"Hei Izumo,lihat pemuda itu,pemuda itu seperti..." kata kata Sosok itu tercekat lalu mulai meneriaki sebuah nama

"Yondaime Hokage !" teriak mereka lantang hingga bisa terdengar oleh penduduk Konoha yang lewat termasuk pemuda tersebut

Semua pasang mata yang ada disitu membulat sempurna dengan apa yang mereka lihat, seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dengan mata biru safir dan kulit tan dan jangan lupa dilupakan wajah tampan sama dengan Yondaime Hokage,pasti mereka akan berteriak jika melihat sosok di depan mereka

Pemuda yang di tatap oleh para penduduk hingga ninja hanya tersenyum simpul, "Sumimasem,kalian salah orang aku Namikaze Naruto" ucap sosok itu yang kita tahu namanya Naruto

"Sumimasem tadi aku berteriak,namaku Kotetsu dan di sebelahku Izumo,tapi kenapa nama marga Naruto-san adalah Namikaze"ucap Kotetsu memperkenalkan dan bertanya pada Naruto

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum simpul membuat wanita-wanita kunoichi atau warga biasa merona, "Ah yah,aku adalah adik dari Namikaze Minato" ucap naruto dengan senyum melekat di wajahnya

Lagi lagi semua warga,ninja,dan kunoichi di situ di buat Shok oleh Naruto

Kemudian Naruto melanjutkan, "Jika kalian tidak percaya,kalian bisa tanyakan pada Sandaime Hokage" ucap Naruto

Kemudian Naruto melangkahkan kaki ke depan menuju kantor hokage, "Maaf aku tidak bisa berlama lama disini ada sesuatu yang akan kubicarakan dengan Sandaime-sama,permisi" ucap Naruto dengan nada sopan sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju Kantor Hokage

,...Ryousuke Naruto...

Naruto kini berjalan di kerumunan orang yang sedang melakukan kegiatan masing masing bahkan tidak sedikit yang memandangi Naruto yang sebagian besar adalah para kunoichi yang memandang Naruto dengan rona merah yang ada di pipi mereka karena ketampanan Naruto

Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul hingga mendengar bisikan bisikan oleh penduduk Konoha saat seorang anak perempuan dengan surai tergerai panjang melewati mereka

Hei lihat itu Kyubbi

Yumi jangan pernah dekati anak itu ya

Yah itu adalah salah satu dari bisikan para penduduk Konoha saat melihat anak perempuan itu bahkan ada yang melemparkan batu kearah anak kecil itu

Naruto hanya menatap sendu anak itu,ingin sekali dia menonjok wajah para penduduk Konoha yang membisikkan omongan yang kurang enak di dengar oleh anak kecil itu.

"Bertahanlah sedikit lagi Naruko,aku akan menolongmu nanti" ucap Naruto sambil memandangi anak kecil perempuan bersurai pirang sama dengan rambutnya

...Ryousuke Naruto...

Tok tok tok

"Masuk" Terdengar suara tua di balik pintu itu

Cklek

Tampak seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik dengan mata biru samudra dan kulit tan a.k.a Namikaze Naruto

Nampak sekarang Hiruzen nama asli dari gelar Sandaime hokage mengamati Naruto

Naruto hanya terkekeh karena Hiruzen tidak mengenalnya, "apakah kau tidak mengenalku jiji" ucap Naruto sopan disertai nada yang lembut

Mata Hiruzen membola sempurna karena mendengar suara dari pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Setelah mengetahui siapa di hadapanya Hiruzen hanya tersenyum sambil melihat Naruto

"Sudah lama kau tidak kesini,Naruto" ucap Hiruzen sambil mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai hokage

"Hahahaha,sudah lama sekali jiji,semenjak aku lulus jounin di usia 12 tahun aku mulai berpetualang mengelilingi dunia ini,tak terasa aku sudah pergi dari konoha selama 11 tahun"ucap Naruto panjang lebar disertai senyuman yang tak pernah pudar

Hiruzen hanya tertawa mengingat Naruto saat kecil sangat berbeda dengan kakaknya yaiyu Minato. Saat kecil Naruto dan Minato mempunyai sifat yang berlawanan arah,Minato itu genius tapi Naruto terkadang sangat genius bahkan melebihi Minato sendiri tapi juga bisa menjadi seseorang yang sangat bodoh seperti atau melebihi Kushina

Dan Naruto mempunyai banyak persamaan dengan kakaknya Minato,banyaknya tidak bisa terhitung mulai dari rambut hingga Warna kulit sama.

Hiruzen juga sudah tahu tentang rahasia dari Naruto yang bahkan tidak diketahui Minato yaitu Naruto mempunyai sebuah Doujutsu yaitu Sharinggan,terakhir yang ia lihat adalah Sharinggan Naruto sudah sampai tahap tiga tomoe

Hiruzen tersenyum simpul saat mengingat perkembangan Naruto dulu,sekarang ia tidak tau perkembangan sosok adik dari dari Yondaime Hokage itu

"Jiji,bagaimana keadaan Naruko-chan" tanya Naruto,sebernarnya ia sudah tau kondisi dari Naruko saat melihat seorang anak perempuan bersurai pirang sama dengannya,tapi Naruto mencoba berbasa basi dengan orang yang mengasuhnya dulu

Hiruzen hanya menundukkan kepalanya mengingat seorang anak perempuan bersurai pirang yang dianggapnya cucu sendiri,Hiruzen tau Naruko sering di pukuli,dilempari batu bahkan ada yang sampai menggunakan jutsu ataupun kunai

Dia tak tau kenapa penduduk Konoha di butakan oleh sebuah dendam,bukanya harusnya Naruko di beri gelar pahlawan karena dialah orang yang menampung sosok rubah berekor sembilan,Kyubbi

Hiruzen menghela nafasnya, "Naruko,Naruko kondisinya sangat buruk setiap hari selalu di hajar penduduk Konoha yang buta akan dendam,saat aku melihatnya pingsan di rumah sakit karena ulah dari hajaran para penduduk itu,rasanya aku ingin menyalahkan diriku sendiri karena tidak bisa melindungi orang yang sudah ku anggap sebagai cucuku sendiri" ucap Hiruzen dengan nada lirih

Naruto tersenyum getir saat pria yang sudah melebihi setengah abat itu menyalahkan dirinya,dirinya tau Hiruzen selalu melindungi Naruko dengan menugaskan anbu untuk menjaga Naruko,tapi entah kenapa Anbu yang di tugaskan Hiruzen malah menyerang Naruko

"Jiji tidak salah,yang salah itu penduduk desa ini,kau selalu berusaha untuk menjaga Naruko tetapi selalu gagal karena orang yang kau tugaskan malah berbalik dari tugasnya"ucap Naruto dengan mata tertutup

Naruto lalu membuka matanya lalu menatap Hiruzen serius,wajahnya kini juga berubah serius, "biar aku saja yang akan menjaga Naruko jiji" ucap Naruto memohon pada seorang kakek di depanya

"Biarkan aku saja yang merawat,membimbing,mendidik,Naruko jiji" ucap Naruto,mata birunya menjanjikan sebuah keyakinan,keyakinan akan apa yang akan dia pilih adalah benar

Hiruzen terkekeh mendengar ucapan Naruto,bukanya dia meragukan tapi apa orang yang ada didepanya bisa mengurus dan merawat Naruko,kalau soal mendidik dan membimbing dia tidak perlu meragukannya lagi tapi merawat dan mendidik?,dia sangat meragukanya

"Aku meragukanmu Naruto soal kau bisa merawat dan mengurus Naruko,kau itu sangat berbeda dengan Minato,Minato? pasti aku mempercayainya karena sifat tenangnya dalam mengurus dan merawat sesuatu sedangkan kau,kau itu ceroboh,dan tidak bisa bersabar apalagi kau mengerti kejahilan Naruko"ucap Hiruzen dengan nada menyindir

Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil mengaruk tenguknya yang tidak gatal,dia selalu berbicara tanpa memikir resikonya tidak seperti kakaknya Minato yang selalu berpikir terlebih dahulu sebelum mengucapkan sesuatu,kakaknya pernah berkata pada dirinya 'ingatlah Naruto,omongan sembaranganmu itu pasti akan berdampak pada dirimu sendiri' kata kata itu awalnya dia mengira hanya bualan kakaknya tapi semakin lama dia mengetahui jika ucapan dari kakaknya itu benar

"Hahahaha,benar kata nii-san jika omongan sembaranganku tanpa dipikir dahulu bisa menjadi bencana besar bagi diriku,jiji kalo soal merawat dan mengurus Naruko aku tidak bisa tapi kalau soal melatihnya aku pasti bisa,oh ya bisakah kau berikan aku sebuah apartement" ucap Naruto dengan di akhiri sebuah pertanyaan

Hiruzen lalu menyerahkan sebuah kunci rumah ke Naruto, "ini,apartementmu ada di pojok desa dekat patung Hokage" ucap Hiruzen lalu mengerjakan tugasnya

Dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya Naruto mengambil kunci itu sari tangan sang Hokage lalu pergi untuk melihat lihat apartementnya

...RyousukeNaruto...

Naruto sekarang sedang berada di depan apartement yang diberikan oleh sang Hokage tadi,matanya lihai melihat lihat bentuk dari apartementnya(bayangin aja bentuk rumah dari keluarga Naruto di Boruto the movie)

setelah puas melihat lihat,Naruto memasuki apartementnya lalu menyusun barang barang bawaanya.

 **Skip Time**

Setelah menyusun barang barang dalam apartementnya dan membersihkan apartementnya,Naruto keluar dari apartementnya dan menuju ke arah kedai ichiraku,ya perlu kalian ketahui Naruto itu sangat suka dengan namanya ramen,dia mulai menyukai ramen saat dia di ajak oleh kakaknya untuk makan ramen di kedai baru di konoha,dulu saat dia di ajak dia menolak tapi karena paksaan dari kakaknya dia mau menuju ke kedai ramen baru di konoha,sejak saat itu Naruto mulai menyukai ramen apalagi ramen ichiraku

Tanpa di sengaja Naruto berpapasan dengan tiga ninja yang dilihat mereka berpangkat jounin,salah satu pasang mata disana membulat karena melihat Naruto,dia menggunakan masker dengan mata kiri di tutupi hitai ate dengan lambang desa Konoha

"Naruto" satu kata itulah yang dikeluarkan jounin bermasker dengan rambut silver itu saat melihat Naruto

Merasa namanya di panggil Naruto menoleh kearah sumber dari suara itu berada,dilihatnya tiga jounin dengan satu jounin wanita dengan rambut hitam dan mata merah ruby serta tak memakai rompi jounin,dua jounin laki laki satunya nerokok satunya bermasker

Senyum Naruto mengembang saat dia mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya itu, "Kakakshi,sudah lama kita tak bertemu sobat" ucap Naruto sambil menatap pria bermasker dengan rambut silver yang bisa kita ketahui itu adalah Hatake Kakashi

"Hahahaha,benar sekali sudah bertahun tahun kita tak bertemu" ucap Kakashi sedangkan kedua temannya di sampingnya melihat Kakashi dan Naruto hanya memandang mereka dongkol

"Benar,benar sudah lama kita tak bertemu,bagaimana kabarmu kawan,dan apakah kau sudah mendapat pujaan hati"ucap Naruto menyindir Kakashi

Kakashi langsung mendeathglare Naruto, "kau sendiri masih menjomlo,kau tidak banyak berubah saat kita pertama kali bertemu" ucap Kakashi

 **Flashback**

"Hei sensei,apakah masih jauh rumah sensei" tanya seorang anak kecil perempuan dengan rambut coklat disertai tato bewarna ungu

"Benar sensei apakah masih jauh,kita seperi berjalan lama sekali,aku sudah lelah" ucap anak kecil dengan rambut hitam,memakai kacamata dan memakai jaket kebiruan dengan lambang Uchiha di belakang punggungnya

Pria bersurai pirang hanya tersenyum saat anak didikannya bertanya pada dirinya, "sebentar lagi kita sampai,lihatkan patung shodaime hokage-sama nah di bawahnya itu adalah rumahku dan rumah adik sensei"

Ketiga anak didikanya terbelakak kaget saat senseinya mengatakan bahwa sensei mereka mempunyai seorang adik, " apa benar sensei!,berapa umurnya dan bagaimana sifatnya sensei"kini yang bertanya seorang anak kecil dengan rambut silver dan memakai masker

"Dia berumur sama dengan kalian,ciri ciri dama denganku hanya saja..."ucapan dari pria bersurai pirang itu terhenti "...hanya saja sifatnya berbeda denganku,dia sangat ceroboh dan saat berbicara tidak pernah di pikirkan terlebih dahulu tapi dia pintar dan dia mempunyai..." ucapan dari pria itu terhenti lagi tapi saat beberapa saat pria itu mulai melanjutkan "...dia mempunyai sharinggan"

Ucapan terakhir dari sensei mereka membuat ketiga murid dari pria brsurai pirang membulatkan mata mereka,bagaimana mungkin seseorang bukan dari clan Uchiha bisa mempunyai sharinggan

"Ah,kita sudah sampai,mari masuk" ucap pria bersurai pirang menyadarkan ketiga muridnya dari acara shok mereka

"Tadaima"

"Okaerinasai"

Sebuah suara dari kamar menjawab dari kamar atas,terlihatlah anak kecil bersurai pirang,kulit bewarna tan dan wajah yang hampir mirip saat pria berambut pirang itu masih kecil

"Minato-nii,kenapa kau membawa dua orang aneh ini ke dalam rumah,kalau yang perempuan sih biasa saja tapi kedua orang berambut hitam dan silver itu sangat aneh contohnya si silver itu,dia memakai masker,apakah wajahnya jauh dari kata tampan dan yang berambut hitam itu memakai kacamata yang aneh" ucap anak kecil itu menilai orang yang ada di hadaoannya dengan menunjuk satu persatu

Ucapan dari anak kecil berambut pirang itu membuat mereka emosi terlebih Obito,sedangkan kakashi hanya mendengus saja saat mendengar seorang berumur sama dengannya dan bersurai pirang mirip senseinya

"Hei jangan sembarangan menilai sesuatu,ini namanya model" ucap Obito tak terima dengan pernyataan dari anak yang berumur sama dengannya

Tanpa menyahuti perkataan dari Obito,naruto bertanya pada kakaknya yang kita kenal Minato, "Hoiii nii-san,siapa mereka ini" tanya anak itu pada kakaknya

Minato hanya mengacak acak rambut Naruto, "mereka muridku Naruto-chan,dan sudah ku bilang pikirkan dulu sebelum berucap kan nii-san sudah bilang" ucap Minato menasehati adiknya itu

"Itu hanya bualanmu saja nii-san dan kalian,kalian adalah tim yang aneh tau,rambut kalian bewarna warni kalian harusnya menjadi tim pemandu sorak saja sana" ucap anak bersurai pirang yang bernama Naruto itu

"Hei jangan sembaragan ya menilai kita bertiga" kali ini Kakashi yang tak terima dari penilaian seorang Naruto yang bisa di bilang merendahkan

"Oh dan dari sifat kalian berdua aku mempunyai julukan yang pantas kau yang berambut silver aku akan ku panggil dengan sebutan Teme dan kau yang berambut hitam aku mempunyai julukan yang pantas buatmu yaitu Dobe

"HEI!" teriak Obito dan Kakashi tak terima

"Sudahlah kalian,lebih baik kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian masing masing" ucap Minato melerai adiknya dan kedua muridnya

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto" ucap Naruto santai

"Aku Kakashi Hatake" ucap Kakashi memperkenalkan diri

"Aku Obito Uchiha" ucao Obito

"Aku Rin Nohara" ucap Rin

 **Flashback Off**

"Teme,kau tidak apa apa" ucap pria berambut pirang menyadarkan temannya

"Eh aku tidak apa apa,dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'teme'" ucap Kakashi tak terima di panggil Teme oleh Naruto

Sedangkan kedua teman Kakashi yang kesal dari tadi hanya di abaikan mulai membuka mulut mereka, "Hei Kakashi siapa sebernarnya dia" tanya pria yang sedang merokok di samping Kakashi

"Dia adalah Namikaze naruto

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Hai minna lama tak berjumpa,akhir akhir ini memang Author punya banyak waktu tapi author mohon maaf karena waktu yang banyak itu buat baca semua fic Naruto sama fic Crossover NarutoXHigh school DxD**

 **Dan Author minta sarannya dari para Reader-san,karena mungkin banyak typo dan kesalahan dan maaf jika fic ini ambrul adul jika di publish karena kehilangan banyak kata jadi akan membuat sebuah typo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Namikaze Naruto:Legends Of Kirroi Genzou**

 **Disclaimer®Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Author Namikaze Naruto:Legends of Kirroi Genzou®Ryousuke Naruto**

 **..**

 **Genre:Adventure,Romance,Tragedy**

 **Rate:M**

 **..**

 **Previous Chapter**

 **"Teme,kau tidak apa apa" ucap pria berambut pirang menyadarkan temannya**

 **"Eh aku tidak apa apa,dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'teme'" ucap Kakashi tak terima di panggil Teme oleh Naruto**

 **Sedangkan kedua teman Kakashi yang kesal dari tadi hanya di abaikan mulai membuka mulut mereka, "Hei Kakashi siapa sebernarnya dia" tanya pria yang sedang merokok di samping Kakashi**

 **"Dia adalah Namikaze naruto**

 **...**

 **Chapter 2**

Mendengar perkataan dari temannya yaitu Kakashi membuat mereka membelakakkan matanya, bukan soal nama dari orangnya tapi nama marga yang sama dengan nama dari yondaime hokage

"Hei Kakashi jangan bercanda, Yondaime-sama itu anak tunggal dan bahkan tidak mempunyai keturunan kalau pun punya umurnya masih seusia di akademi" ucap jounin laki laki yang ada di sebelah Kakashi, seorang pria berompi jounin dengan rokok menempel di bibirnya

Kakashi nampak menggelengkan kepalanya karena ucapan dari temannya, yah bagaimana lagi dia harus menjelaskan semuanya pada kedua temannya yang mempunyai sifat penasaran tingkat akut

"Hah,memang kalian tidak akan mengenalnya, kau tau dia menjadi jounin saat kita masih genin dan dia adalah adik dari sensei" ucap Kakashi sambil menyebutkan kata Minato diganti dengan kata sensei

Ucapan dari Kakashi membuat mereka membulatkan matanya tak percaya, yah walaupun mereka melihat Naruto sangat mirip dengan sang Yondaime Hokage yaitu Namikaze Minato tapi belum tentu orang yang di hadapan mereka adalah adik dari sang Yondaime Hokage

Mengetahui respon dari kedua temannya, Kakashi mengangkat alisnya heran, "hei kalian kenapa, tidak baik loh kalau kalian bermonolog di pikiran kalian sendiri" ucap Kakashi menyindir kedua temannya

Mereka lalu tersadar dari pikiran masing masing lalu menatap intens Naruto dari atas sampai kebawah lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kakashi, "apa kau yakin Kakashi kalau dia adalah adik dari Yondaime-sama, walaupun dia sangat mirip dari segi fisik belum tentu dia adalah adik dari Yondaime-sama" ucap jounin perempuan yang mempunyai mata ruby

"Dan mungkin kau terlalu berharap jika pria dihadapanmu adalah adik dari Yondaime-sama, aku mulai meragukan kewarasan mu, Kakashi" lanjut jounin perempuan itu

Kakashi nampak menghela nafasnya mendengar unek unek dari teman jounin perempuan di sampingnya, "Hah, kenapa kalian tidak mempercayai ku sih, memang aku pernah berbohong pada kalian" tanya Kakashi karena merasakan kalau dia tak lagi di percayai oleh kedua temannya

Kedua jounin hanya menggangukan kepalanya, "Sering, kau selalu berbohong dengan alasan yang gila nan konyolmu Kakashi" kali ini teman jounin laki laki yang masih merokok yang sudah menghabiskan satu putung rokok

Jlebbb,Jlebbb,Jleeb

Rasanya Kakashi tertusuk kunai di hatinya saat mendengarkan ucapan temannya yang ada disampingnya dengan aura suram Kakashi mulai berdurja nista

"Ah,kalian melupakan ku, baiklah mari kita berkenalan terlebih dahulu, namaku Namikaze Naruto"ucap Naruto dengan senyuman yang bisa membuat para gadis bertekuk lutut dan berteriak gaje

"Namaku Asuma Sarutobi" ucap pria yang sudah selesai dari acara merokoknya yang bisa kita panggil Asuma

"N-Namaku K-Kurenai Y-Yuhii" ucap wanita jounin bermata ruby dengan nada tergagap serta rona merah yang ada di pipinya karena melihat senyuman dari Naruto

"Ano Naruto-san bisa jelaskan kami kenapa Naruto-san mempunyai marga Namikaze, bukanya meragukan tapi kami hanya mengikuti fakta kalau Yondaime-sama adalah anak tunggal" ucap Asuma meminta penjelasan dari Naruto

Naruto lalu menceritakan semua dari dirinya disembunyikan dari Konoha hingga dia lulus menjadi jounin di usia yang terbilang dini yaitu usia 12 tahun, itu membuat mereka kagum karena Naruto bisa lulus dan menjadi jounin pada usia dini

tak terasa waktu sudah mulai malam, "aku pulang dulu Teme,Asuma-san,Kurenai-san"ucap Naruto sambil melenggang pergi dari acara berkumpul bersama teman barunya tapi baru berapa langkah, Naruto di hentikan oleh sebiah tangan yang menepuk pundaknya

"Naruto-san aku ingin melawanmu, itung itung sebagai latihan" ajak Asuma untuk melakukan tanding

Mendengar itu Naruto tersenyum, sudah lama sekali dia di tantang, "baiklah Asuma-san kita akan bertanding di training ground 21, lalu bagaimana dengan kalian apa kalian setuju" ucap Naruto di akhiri dengan sebuah pertanyaan untuk Kakashi dan Kurenai

Kurenai menggelengkan kepalanya tanda dia tak ikut untuk melawan Naruto, "maaf Naruto-san aku hanya ingin menonton saja" ucap Kurenai

Sedangkan Kakashi?, sekarang dia berkeringat dingin karena dulu pria pirang jabrik di hadapannya bisa mengalahkannya dengan cepat apalagi Asuma yang kemampuannya di bawahnya, mungkin hanya beberapa detik saja Asuma langsung pingsan

"Ahahaha,aku masih kapok Naruto, aku menonton saja,hehehe dan Asuma selamat merasakan apa yang disebut pembantaian teman sendiri jaa"ucap Kakashi sambil melenggang pergi menuju tempat yang jauh dan cocok untuk menonton

Naruto dan Asuma langsung menuju ke training ground 21, "baiklah kita mulai, HAJIME!" ucap Kakashi memulai pertandingan

Naruto dengan gerakan cepat menuju Asuma,dan mulai melakukan uppercut dan wings leg

Trakkkk, Trakkk

Namun dengan sigap Asuma menahan serangan dari Naruto dengan tangannya

Tak mau tinggal diam Naruto mulai merapal sebuah handseal " **Katon:Goukka Mekkakyu** " keluarlah sebuah api yang sangat besa hampir setengah training ground, dan arahnya menuju ke arah Asuma

Asuma dan Kurenai membulatkan matanya melihat api yang sangat besar menuju ke arah Asuma, 'hiks...hiks...kenapa aku meminta kita berduel tadi...oh Kami-sama semoga aku baik baik saja' batin Asuma miris

Asuma lalu membuat tiga bunshin dan mulai merapal handseal yang sama, " **Suiton:Tsunami** "Muncul keempat gelombang air raksasa membuat api milik Naruto padam

Tak mneyiakan kesempatan Naruto berlari ka arah Asuma saat kabut tebal akibat dua jutsu itu bertabrakan, Naruto langsung menendang perut Asuma

Buakh. Wings

Naruto menghilang lalu muncul di belakang Asuma lalu menendang punggung Asuma membuat sang empu terjatuh

Braaak

Tak menyiakan kesempatan Naruto lalu mengunci pergerakan dari Asuma

Traak

"Menyerah?,Asuma-san"ucap Naruto pada Asuma yang sidah di kunci pergerakan olehnya

Asuma hanya menhela nafas, tak disangka dia yang hanya bisa dikalahkan oleh 2 jounin dan Kakashi itu kalah melawan Naruto yang hanya mengeluarkan satu jutsu saja, "baik baik aku menyerah Naruto-san, bisa lepaskan aku" ucap Asuma menandakan dia menyerah

Mendengar itu Naruto tersenyum simpul lalu melepas pergerakan dari Asuma, "Naruto-san saat kita bertanding tadi, kau menghilang dan muncul di belakang ku, apakah itu jutsu Hiraishin" tanya Asuma karena saat bertanding dia melihat sebuah jutsu yang sama dengan Hiraishin karena teleportasinya

"Hahahahaha,itu memang hiraishin tapi aku membuat evolusinnya" ucap Naruto sambil tertawa lepas dan menggaruk tenguknya

Asuma,Kurenai dan Kakashi semakin heran apa yang di sebut oleh evolusi dari Hiraishin, "ano apa yang berbeda dari jutsumu dan Hiraishin" kali ini Kurenai mulai penasaran sengan jutsu milik pria pirang jabrik itu

"Hiraishin ku tidak akan memakai tanda untuk berteleport, hanya dengan melihatnya saja aku bisa berteleport bebas dan kecepatannya bisa terbilang di atas kecepatan teleportasi milik Hiraishin, bisa di bilang Hiraishinku adalah Hiraishin sempurna"ucap Naruto sambil menampakkan wajah tersenyum

Mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto membuat ketiga jounin shok karena jutsu Hiraishin milik Yondaime Hokage bisa di ubah oleh pria pirang di depan mereka bahkan menyempurnakannya

Melihat hari sudah mulai malam Naruto pamit untuk pulang, "aku pulang dulu ya Teme,Asuma-san,Kurenai-san" ucap Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya

"Jaa nee Naruto-san/Dobe" ucap Kurenai,Asuma dan Kakashi bersamaan, lalu menuju rumah masing masing

...Ryousuke Naruto...

Naruto kini berjalan di kawasan yang terbilang sepi, hanya dirinya dan beberapa orang yang sedang melewat, tanpa dinsengaja langkah dari adik Yondaime Hokage terhenti saat mendengar sebuah tangisan di sebuah gang

Karena mengenal suara tangisan itu, Naruto bergegas menuju gang tersebut untuk menemukan seseorang

Nampak seorang anak kecil dengan rambut pirang tergerai panjang sedang menangis sambil memeluk lututnya, "hei Naruko-chan kenapa kau menangis" ucap Naruto sambil berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dan anak kecil itu

"Apa...hiks...nii-san tidak takut dengan ku...hiks...aku monster...dan dari mana nii-san tau nama...hiks...Naruko"ucap gadis kecil itu yang bisa di panggil Naruko

Naruto tampak tersenyum tulus saat Naruko menanyainya, "ingat Naruko-chan kau bukan monster, kau hanya wadah bagi sosok yang bisa di panggil monster"ucap Naruto membuat anak kecil di depannya bingung

"Apa makaud dari omongan nii-san"ucap Naruko bingung karena perkataan dari Naruto

Naruto hanya tersenyum miris, bukan saatnya Naruko mengetahui jati dirinya sendiri itulah yang di pikiran Naruto, "dan pertanyaanmu itu..." Naruto memberi jeda dalam omongannya "...aku adalah pamanmu,Naruko-chan" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tulus

Mata Naruko membola mendengar perkataan dari pria dengan surai pirang sama dengannya, "Nii-san jangan menghiburku aku bahkan tak tau siapa kedua orang tuaku apalagi keluarga lain" ucap Naruko seakan perkataan dari Naruto hanya untuk menghiburnya saja

Naruto tersenyum getir, harusnya anak seumuran Naruko di beri kasih sayang orangtua tapi Naruko?,dia sudah tak di beri kasih sayang dari orang tuanya, hanya Hiruzen sang Sandaime-sama yang mengasuh Naruko sejak bayi, dia bertekad untuk mulai melatih Naruko agar kelak menjadi kunoichi yang tangguh

"Nii-san tak bercanda aku pamanmu, oh ya kamu belum mengetahui nama paman, Namaku Namikaze Naruto dan kau bukan Uzumaki Naruko tapi Namikaze Naruko"ucap Naruto dengan senyuman tulusnya masih tertempel di wajahnya

Mendengar marga asli dirinya membuat Naruko shok, bagaimana tidak Naruko tau marga Namikaze hanya di punyai oleh sang Yondaime-Hokage

Naruko lalu memeluk sorang yang mengaku sebagai pamannya, "kenapa...hiks...kenapa paman lama menjenguk...hiks...Naruko" ucap Naruko tersedu sedu bahagia tapi juga marah karena pamannya tidak pernah menjenguk dirinya dulu

"Maafkan paman ya Naruko-chan, paman berjanji akan melatih Naruko-chan besok" ucap Naruto menenangkan keponakannya itu

"Benarkah paman, yee dan apakah berarti aku anak dari Yondaime Hokage" tanya Naruko pada pamannya dan di balas dengan anggukan Naruto

Hening

Naruko dan Naruto sedang berspekulasi sendiri sendiri di dalam pikiran mereka, "tapi mengapa, mengapa mereka meninggalkan ku, tolong jawab paman...hiks"ucap Naruko mengeluarkan unek uneknya

Naruto hanya menundukkan kepalanya tangannya membuat kepalan. Dia benci orang yang menghancurkan desa ini, orang yang membunuh kakaknya orang yang membuat Naruko menjadi jinchurikki, sungguh rasanya dia ingin menghajar habis habisan orang itu

Orang bertopeng yang sudah menghancurkan dan meratakan keluarganya, orang yang telah membunuh kakak dan kakak iparnya

"Naruko,mereka mati sebagai pahlawan, mereka mengorbankan diri mereka Naruko dan karena jasa mereka, nama mereka akan di cetak ke dalam nama nama pahlawan di sebuah batu, jadi jangan beranggapan mereka tidak menyayangimu Naruko" ucap Naruto dengan air mata yang ingin keluar

"Dan maafkan pamanmu ini Naruko, pamanmu ini adalah paman yang buruk bagimu aku tidak bisa dipanggil paman yang baik sekarang, aku meninggalkanmu bersama Sandaime-jiji, maafkan aku Naruko" lanjut Naruto dengan beberapa air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya

Hancur sudah pertahanan untuk membendung air mata Naruko, dia lalu verlari ke arah pamannya

Grep

"Hiks...ini bukan salah paman...hiks" ucap Naruko sambil menangis tersedu sendu

Naruto membalas pelukan dari Naruko, pelukan yang sangat menghangatkan hati membuat tubuh kita menjadi hangat, dan malam itu hanya ada pembicaraan dari Naruko dan Naruto

...Ryousuke Naruto...

Pagi yang cerah di Konoha, dimana pohon pohon kecil mulai bermekaran, burung burung di sebuah rumah yang nampak besar di pojok Konoha nampak seorang pria pirang jabrik sedang tidur dengan tidak elitnya atau bisa di bilang gila

Bagaimana tidak pria itu tidur dengan posisi kaki naik ke atas dan tubuh miring. setelah beberapa saat baru pria itu membuka matanya lalu melihat jam kecil yang ada di sebelah kasurnya nampak jam itu menunjukkan pukul 08.00

Dengan langkah gontai Naruto memasuki kamar mandi lalu menyelesaikan ritual paginya

Setelah selesai mandi Naruto berada di meja makan, nampak perut yang sudah membuncit seperti ibu ibu hamil(?) dan 15 cup ramen tak tersisa(buset dah, tu perut atau karet yah).

"Hah saatnya memulai debutku lagi sebagai shinobi" ucap Naruto sambil melangkah keluar dari rumahnya menuju kantor hokage untuk mengambil misi

Dengan senyuman yang tak pernah luntur Naruto berjalan menuju ke kantor hokage, matanya senantiasa melihat lihat tubuh tubuh wanita dari warga biasa sampai Kunoichi, ya Naruto mempunyai sifat yang bisa membuat kakaknya menonjoknya jika mengeluarkan tatapan dari sifatnya itu

Dan sifat itu adalah mesum, ya Naruto mempunyai sifat mesum saat tim genin dulu, dan sifat mesum itu di sebarkan oleh seorang sensei saat genin dulu, berambut putih panjang dengan coretan di wajahnya (pasti dah bisa nebak siapa itu)

Mereka yang melihat tatapan Naruto bukanya jijik tapi menatap Naruto dengan tatapan siap menerkam(?)

Karena tak memperhatikan jalan, Naruto menabrak seorang kunoichi.

Brukkk

"i-ittai"

Ucap perempuan itu, "hei kalau jalan pakai ma-..." ucapan dari Kunoichi itu tercekat saat melihat wajah Naruto, tiba tiba muncul rona merah pekat berada di pipinya

"Gomenasai, saya tak sengaja, apakah anda baik baik saja emmm..." "Anko,Anko Mitarashi" potong Kunoichi tersebut dengan rona merah yang masih ada dipipinya

"Gomen, Anko-chan aku tak sengaja" ucap Naruto menambah suffiks -chan pada nama Kunoichi tersebut atau bisa di panggil Anko

Mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan tambahan -chan membuat Anko memanas dan terlihat wajahnya sudah semerah tomat sedangkan para wanita dari penduduk Konoha hingga para Kunoichi mendeathglare Anko

Setelah Naruto membantu Anko berdiri Naruto melangkahkan kaki melenggang pergi, "Gomenne, Anko-chan aku terburu buru" ucap Naruto sambil melenggang pergi ke tujuannya yaitu menuju kantor hakage

Anko hanya menatap kepergian Naruto tanpa berusaha menjawab kembali dan jangan lupa rona merah yang mulai samar samar terlihat di wajah cantik Anko

...Ryousuke Naruto...

Di kantor hokage terlihat sang Hokage sedang membaca buku dengan wajah mesum, 'hehehe,jiraiya kau memang genius' batin Hiruzen sambil terus membaca buku berjudul 'icha icha paradise

Tok tok tok

Hiruzen langsung gelagapan dan dengan cepat Hiruzen menyembunyikan bukunya di di dalam laci

"Masuk" suruh Hiruzen agar orang yang mengetok memasuki kantornya

Terlihat pria dengan surai pirang jabrik, ya dialah Naruto Namikaze adik dari sang Yondaime Hokage. "Jiji,aku kesini ingin mengambil misi" ucap Naruto menjelaskan tujuannya datang kesini

Hiruzen menghela nafasnya setelah mengetahui tujuan Naruto kesini bukannya dia tak mau memberikan misi tapi diakan baru sampai di Konoha kemarin

"Apa kau tak mengambil cuti dulu saat ini" tanya Hiruzen dibalas dengan gelenggan dari adik sang Yondaime Hokage itu

"Hah tidak jiji, aku mau memulai kembali karir ninjaku yang sudah lama tak ku kerjakan"ucap Naruto mengungkapkan alasannya

"Hah,baiklah aku akan memberikan misi rank-S untuk mu Naruto yaitu..." Hiruzen memberikan jeda di kaliamatnya

"...membantu pasukan Ribbelion untuk mengalahkan sang mizukage Yagura dan ninja ninja dari kiri

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Hai minna author kembali lagi dan author minta maaf di chapter satu okay mari kita koreksi kesalahan dari chapter satu kemarin**

 **Minato tak mengetahui kalau Naruto mempunyai Sharinggan:nah ini yang betul hanya Sandaime dan Minato yang mengetahui Naruto punya Sharinggan**

 **Kata kata yang ambruladul:ini saya karena tak terlalu fokus saat membuat fanfic ini, jujur saya buat fic ini saat author ngantuk**

 **Tak ada spasi setelah koma:ini saya baru mengetahuimya jadi saya coba di chapter dua ini apakah bisa jelas atau tambah rumyam**

 **Dan ini adalah data tentang Namikaze Naruto**

 **Nama:Namikaze Naruto**

 **Status:Jounin elite**

 **Elements:Katon,Raiton,Fuuton**

 **Kekkei Genkai:-(masih rahasia)**

 **Umur:27 tahun**

 **Dan kata Dobe untuk Naruto itu untuk menggantikan kepergian Obito yang dikira mati hehehehe**


	3. Chapter 3

**Namikaze Naruto:Legends of Kirroi Genzou**

 **Disclaimer©Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Namikaze Naruto:Legends of Kirroi Genzou©Ryousuke Naruto**

 **..**

 **Rate:M**

 **Genre:Adventure,Romance,Tragedy,Humor**

 **Pair:[NarutoX?]**

 **..**

 **Warning:NaruSharinggan,NaruBrotherMinato,UptoStrongNaru,Typo,Miss-typo**

 **..**

 **Previous Chapter**

"Apa kau tak mengambil cuti dulu saat ini" tanya Hiruzen dibalas dengan gelenggan dari adik sang Yondaime Hokage itu

"Hah tidak jiji, aku mau memulai kembali karir ninjaku yang sudah lama tak ku kerjakan"ucap Naruto mengungkapkan alasannya

"Hah,baiklah aku akan memberikan misi rank-S untuk mu Naruto yaitu..." Hiruzen memberikan jeda di kaliamatnya

"...membantu pasukan Ribbelion untuk mengalahkan sang mizukage Yagura dan ninja ninja dari kiri

 **Chapter 3**

 **..**

Naruto hanya memandang bingung kearah sang hokage ke tiga yang sudah tua karena mendengar misi untuknya, "bukannya hubungan kita dengan kiri buruk, jiji" tanya Naruto pada orang yang telah mengasuhnya dulu

Hiruzen menghela nafasnya lelah, entah pria di hadapannya bisa berpikir seperti dulu atau sifat bodohnya kumat lagi, "dengar aku tadi bilang membantu pasukan 'Ribbelion' yang memberontak dari Kiri, apa kau mengerti"ucap Hiruzen penuh penekanan pada setiap kata katanya dan dibalas anggukan dari Naruto

"Tapi siapa yang akan membantuku jiji" tanya Naruto karena misinya bisa dibilang rank S atau lebih yaitu SS, yah dia tak mau mati konyol kan saat menjalankan misinya

Hiruzen hanya menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Naruto bingung, yah kadang kadang dia sangat bodoh tidak seperti Minato yang memegang konsep cerdas dan serius bukan seperti dirinya yang tak punya sebuah konsep

"Tidak, aku ingin kau membantu pasukan Ribbelion sendiri, sekarang para ninja Konoha sedang menjalankan misi masing masing hanya para genin yang tersisa tapi ini adalah misi rank S atau lebih, aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko kehilangan calon penerus ninja Konoha di masa depan" ucap Hiruzen dengan bijak membuat Naruto melotot kearahnya

"Apa! jiji ingin membunuhku ya, walaupun aku hebat melebihi kakakku sendiri, melebihi jiji tapi aku ini juga bisa mati kalau aku tak berhati hati dalam mengerjakan misi ini" ucap Naruto dengan pedenya menyebutkan kalau dia itu hebat melebihi sang Yondaime Hokage dan Sandaime Hokage

Hiruzen menghela nafas lelah saat menghadapi pria yang sudah dianggap anaknya sendiri dulu, yah sifat Naruto ini terlalu childish, ceroboh, jahil, dan... mesum, yah siapa yang betah dengan kumpulan sifat itu hanya satu sifat dari itu saja membuat kerepotan bagaimana kalo seluruhnya

Hiruzen terkadang heran dengan jalan pikiran Naruto yang kadang kadang pintar melebihi Minato dan kadang kadang ups bukan kadang kadang tapi sering menunjukkan sifat Childish, Ceroboh, bodoh, dan karena sifat sifat itulah yang membuat dirinya bisa saja mati konyol saat misi, kalau mati sebagai pahlawan dia bisa saja menghormati Naruto tapi mati konyol?, bahkan dia tidak akan ditulis di batu diantara nama nama orang yang dianggap pahlawan

"Dengar ya Naruto, kalau kau tak ingin mati konyol hilangkan sifat sifat konyolmu itu dan mulai serius saat menjalani misi, aku tak mau kau mati konyol dan tidak ditulis di antara nama nama orang yang berjasa pada Konoha yang dicap sebagai pahlawan" ucap Hiruzen jengkel pada pria pirang jabrik di depannya

"Ha'i jiji" ucap Naruto sambil memasang wajah serius membuat Hiruzen dan para anbu penjaga hokage sweatdrop karena melihat perubahan sikap Naruto yang teramat cepat, 'cepat sekali dia merubah sikapnya' batin Hiruzen dan para anbu

"Tapi jiji boleh aku meminjam gulungan jutsu Kagebunshin"tanya Naruto membuat Hiruzen mengangkat satu alisnya pertanda bingung

"Anbu ambilkan scrool jutsu Kagebunshin" perintah Hiruzen kesalah satu Anbu yang menjaganya, "Ha'i Hokage-sama" ucap salah satu Anbu yang melindungi Hiruzen lalu menghilang dengan kepulan asap

Hiruzen lalu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tanda tanya, "kenapa kau ingin meminjam gulungan jutsu terlarang itu, sebenarnya apa tujuanmu meminjam gulungan itu" tanya Hiruzen dengan pandangan curiga pada Naruto

"Untuk seorang anak yang mempunyai chakra yang besar" bukannya menjawab Naruto malah membuat teka teki yang sulit jika orang itu terlalu bodoh

Semua yang ada diruangan itu menatap Naruto yang ingin keluar dari kantor Hokage, mereka tidak tau arti dari teka teki yang diberikan oleh pria berambut kuning sekaligus adik dari Yondaime Hokage kecuali sang Sandaime Hokage yang tau arti dari teka teki Naruto

"He, semoga kau bisa melatih anak kuning itu Naruto dan semoga kau bisa bersabar" ucap Hiruzen diselingi candaan dan sebuah teka teki dan dibalas denyan jempolan Naruto yang sudah ada di depan pintu

...Ryousuke Naruto...

Naruto sekarang tengah berjalan di dekat anak sungai yang berada di pojok Desa Konoha dengan senyuman yang tak pernah luntur di wajahnya bahkan cekikikan sendiri membuat orang yang melihatnya membatin 'ganteng ganteng kok gila yah' batin orang yang melihat Naruto cekikian sendiri

Yah mau bagaimana lagi Naruto tersenyum dengan menampilkan giginya membuat orang yang melihatnya mengira jika dia gila tapi kalau dia menampilkan senyum dan tidak menunjjukan giginya pasti yang melihatnya merona merah

Naruto yang tak sengaja melihat tatapan para penduduk yang melihatnya ketawa cekikian sendiri hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalannya dan mempercepat laju langkah kakinya

Setelah mendapat tempat dimana penduduk jarang melewat disini, Naruto lalu mempelankan langkahnya sambil melihat matahari yang mau tenggelam

Mata Naruto tak sengaja memantulkan sebuah bayangan dimana seorang anak laki laki sedang duduk di pinggir anak sungai dengan rambut model pantat ayam bewarna raven dan memakai baju dengan lambang Uchiha di belakangnya

Naruto tersenyum simpul melihat anak itu memandang matahari tenggelam di pinggir anak sungai yang katannya anak sungai itu berasal dari sungai buatan akibat jutsu sang legenda Shinobi yaitu Hashirama Senju dan sang hantu Shinobi Madara Uchiha

Naruto juga tau anak yang sedang duduk di pinggir anak sungai itu adalah salah satu yang selamat dari pembataian sebuah clan dan clan yang dibantai adalah Clan Uchiha karena ingin mengadakan kudeta untuk menyerang Desa Konoha yang direncanakan oleh ketuannya wendiri yaitu Uchiha Fugaku

Naruto dulunya tak habis pikir jika Fugaku salah satu kepala Clan yang mengikuti council dan salah satu yang dipercayai oleh Sandaime Hokage yaitu Hiruzen mampu berkudeta pada Konoha

Tapi setelah dipikir pikir Fugaku terpaksa melakukan itu karena Clannya selalu diasingkan sejak jaman Hokage ke-2 sampai Hokage ke empat yaitu kakaknya Namikaze Minato yang mati setelah penyerangan Kyubbi oleh pria bertopeng yang menyebut dirinya Madara

Dan setelah penyerangan Kyubbi Clan Uchiha tidak dipercayai lagi oleh para penduduk bahkan beberapa ninja dan bahkan ada yang mengolok ngolok Clan Uchiha hanya karena orang yang mengendalikan Kyubbi mempunyai Sharinggan

Dan yang selamat dari pembantaian tersebut hanya eksekutor pembantaian yaitu Uchiha Itachi dan adiknya yaitu Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang melihat matahari tenggelam sambil duduk di pinggir sungai

Naruto lalu mengambil langkah kearah satu satunya Uchiha yang ada di Konoha lalu duduk di samping anak yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke

Uchiha Sasuke adalah satu satunya Uchiha yang ada di Konoha karena sang kakak yang juga berperan sebagai eksekutor meninggalkan desa dan dicap missing nin kelas S, sebernarnya ada dua Uchiha yang masih tersisa di Konoha dan itu adalah Naruto dan Sasuke

Walaupin Naruto tak tau darimana asalnya Sharinggannya yang dulu saat kecil dia bisa membangkitkan mata terkutuk yang konon adalah evolusi dari mata dari anak sang leluhur Shinobi yaitu Rikkudo Sennin

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan disini" tanya Naruto berbasa basi pada anak di sebelahnya karena dia sudah tidak tahan lagi apa yang namannya keheningan

Yah Naruto sangat berbeda dengan kakaknya, Kakaknya yang suka keheningan karena bisa meringankan benan di pikirannya sedangkan Naruto tidak suka keheningan karena membuang waktu saja

Bahkan saat perang dunia shinobi ke-3, Naruto suka melakukan hal yang ceroboh dan tergolong konyol contohnya saat berperang dulu Naruto bahkan melupakan kunai dengan kertas peledak di dekatnya menancap di sebelahnya karena keasikkan membaca buku ecchi milik gurunya yaitu Jiraiya

Dan karena sifatnya itu shinobi dari Konoha dan juga para musuh dari iwa yang melihat itu menganga sambil menatap Naruto denagn pandangan bloon kearah Naruto yang masih membaca buku ecchi dengan tenang dan tidak menyadari ada kunai peledak tertancap di sebelah Naruto

Di pikiran Shinobi yang melihat Naruto tenang tenang saja sambil membaca buku ecchi yang selalu ada disaku ninjannya dulu apakah ninja di depan mereka niat untuk berperang

Dan saat Shinobi Konoha menegurnya ada kunai peledak di sampingnya, mata Naruto melotot lalu lompat dari batang pohon tempat dimana dia membaca buku ecchinya, tapi pendaratan Naruto kebawah dengan kondisi tak elitnya dengan kepala yang menyentuh tanah duluan baru kakinya

Semua yang melihat itu Naruto terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya Sweatdrop, bahkan musuhnya yang tadi bermaksud menyerang Naruto sekarang tak beniat menyerang Naruto lagi karena melihat pandangan abrud di depan mereka

Dan setelah berdiri Naruto marah marah tak jelas kepada rekan sesama Shinobi Konoha karena tak menegurnya saat ada kunai peledak di sampingnya dan sukses membuat semua Shinobi baik musuh ataupun rekan menderita Sweatdrop tingkat akut karena adengan abrud yang mereka lihat

Kembali lagi saat Naruto mulai membuka pembocaraan dengan satu satunya Uchiha yang tersisa di Konoha yang saat ini mendelik tajam kearahnya

Bagaimana tidak pria disampingnya bertanya pada dirinya yang belum tau siapa pria disampingnya, "Hn, Siapa kau orang asing" ucap Sasuke dingin dengan nada ketus

Mendengar ucapan dari anak bernama Sasuke itu, Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas kesal pada anak yang ada di sampingnya

Jika ada yang bertanya apa yang dibenci Naruto pasti dari wajahnya saja sudah kelihatan apa yang dibenci Naruto yaitu Tatapan datar tanpa emosi dan seorang yang dingin itulah yang membuat Naruto kesal pada anak disampingnya bahkan dia ingin sekali menonjok wajah anak bernama Sasuke itu yang kini sedang menatap sungai datar

"Haaah, kenapa semua Uchiha bermuka datar dan dingin kecuali aku yah" ucap Naruto yang tanpa sadar memancing Sasuke emosi

Sasuke mendelik kearah Naruto setelah mendengar bagian dari ucapan dari pria di sampingnya yang tanpa sengaja menyebut dirinya adalah Uchiha

"Hn, apa yang kau maksud hah!" Sasuke sangat emosi saat mendengar pria disampingnya menyebut dirinya sebagai Uchiha

Sasuke sangat membenci orang yang mengaku ngaku sebagai Uchiha termasuk pria disampingnya, sudah kelihatan jika pria disampingnya bukan dari Clan Uchiha lihat saja rambutnya pirang bukan hitam yang menjadi ciri khas Clan Uchiha dan matanya bukan hitam melainkan biru

Sedangkan Naruto?, sekarang dia sedang menutup mulutnya dengan mata melotot karena berbicara tanpa dipikirkan di dalam pikirannya dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena berbicara tanpa dipikirkan terlebih dahulu

"Apa yang kau maksud tadi hah!" bentak Sasuke yang sudah emosi sambil menatap Naruto dengan pandangan benci pada Naruto

Naruto bukannya menjawab tapi malah memamerkan matanya yang sudah berubah dari biru samudra menjadi merah darah dengan pola shuriken dan fuma shuriken di tengahnya

"Aku Hybrid antara Namikaze dan Uchiha, dan ini adalah mata Enternal Mangekyou Sharinggan bentuk terakhir dari mata Sharinggan" ucap Naruto menjelaskan tentang matanya yang membuat Sasuke kaget setengah mati

Sasuke baru tahu kalau ada tingkatan lagi setelah Sharinggan tomoe tiga shok sambil melotot kearah Natuto. yang sudah mengubah matannya seperti semula

Melihat Sasuke masih shok karena matanya membuat Naruto menghela nafasnya sambil beranjak pergi dari pinggir sungai menuju tujuannya semula karena Naruto tau dia hanya menghabiskan waktunya saja ketika mengobrol pada orang yang masih shok

"Oh aku sudah tau dirimu, tentang clan kita dan apa yang kau lakukan nanti saat mendapat kekuatan tapi pikirkan lagi, apa 'dia' membantai clanmu dengan alasan mencoba kekuatannya saja, pikirkan lagi Sasuke Uchiha" ucap Naruto sambil melangkah pergi menuju tujuan utamanya yaitu menjenguk keponakannya siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze

Yah tujuan utama Naruto adalah menjenguk Naruko lalu memberikan gulungan Kagebunshin karena Naruto tidak bisa mengajarinnya karena besok ada misi yang terbilang sangat berbahaya

Sasuke yang masih shok bertambah shok mendengar penuturan pria yang tadi duduk disampingnya, sekarang dipikirannya kenapa kakaknya membantai clannya hanya demi mengetes kempuannya

'Apakah ada alasan lain aniki, aku harus mencari tau dan terima kasih kepada pria yang tadi duduk disampingku' batin Sasuke bertekat mencari alasan dari kakaknya

...Ryousuke Naruto...

Sekarang Naruto sedang berjalan di jalanan yang sepi penduduk bahkan tidak ada yang melintas di tempat dimana Naruto berjalan karena ini sudah mulai malam

Mata Naruto tak berhenti melirik kanan kiri atas bawah dengan tajam karena Naruto merasakan ada chakra yang sedang mengikutinya

'Hm ada berapa yang sedang mengikutiku ya...1..2..3..4..5 ah lima orang tapi dilihat dengan cara bersembunyimya mereka bukan Anbu Konoha biasa melainkan...Anbu si mata satu itu' batin Naruto sambil melirik kanan kiri dan atas

Tak berapa lama Shinobi yang mengikuti Naruto langsung mengepung Naruto dari segala arah

"Naruto kau diperintahkan untuk menemui Danzo sekarang" ucap salah satu Anbu yang bisa dibilang Anbu akar Konoha yaitu Anbu Ne

Naruto hanya tenang seolah itu hanya candaan yang dibuat oleh salah satu Anbu Ne itu, "Hahaha, baru aku tiba kemarin sekarang si mata satu itu ingin membuat masalah padaku dan..." Naruto menjeda kalimatnya yang terakhir lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kunai yang diam diam diselipkan di tubuhnya

"...aku menolak" ucap Naruto dan mengeluarkan kunainya lalu melemparkan kunainya ke salah satu Anbu Ne tapi dengan sigap Anbu Ne itu menghindarinya dengan gerakan cepat

Melihat celah keluar dari kepungan para Anbu Ne itu, Naruto melompat dari kepungan Anbu Ne, lalu berlari menjauh sementara Anbu Ne di belakangnya dengan jarak yang bisa dikatakan dekat

'Sial aku harus membawa mereka ke hutan kematian agar aku bisa menyiksa mereka...awas kau mata satu akan kubalas pwrbuatanmu ini' batin Naruto yang masih berlari menuju hutan kematian yang sudah dekat di depannya

Wuush

Naruto melompat menuju ke dalam hutan kematian diikuti dengan lima Anbu Ne yangengikutinya dari tadi

Salah satu Anbu Ne lalu melemparkan tantonya ke arah Naruto, "kau akan kalah Namikaze" ucap salah satu Anbu Ne yang melemparkan tantonya kearah Naruto

Wush

Booft

'Kawarimi' batin kelima Anbu Ne saat melihat tubuh Naruto menjadi batang pohon

Lalu kelima Anbu Ne memasang posisi saling melindungi satu sama lain agar serangan mendadak bisa diatasi dengan mudah

Wussshhh

Tanpa disadari oleh kelima Anbu Ne itu Naruto sudah ada di salah satu batang pohon sambil menunjjukan handseal yang sudah jadi

 **Katon:Bakufu Ranbu** muncul api dengan bentuk spiral di depan para Anbu Ne

ketiga Anbu Ne yang tidak sempat menghindar dari jurus Naruto terkena api yang mengarah pada mereka

Argggggghhh/Uaaaaarhhhkkk

Ketiga Anbu Ne yang tidak bisa menghindar mati seketika dengan tibuh gosong terkena jutsu api Naruto

Wuusssh

Crasssh

Dengan kecepatan melebihi hiraishin Naruto muncul di atas salah satu dari Anbu Ne lalu memenggal kepalannya

"Torune" teriak salah satu Anbu Ne yang tersisa katena melihat temannya mati dengani menghenaskan

Wuusssh

 **Fuuton:Kamikaze** Muncul pisau pisau angin lalu menusuk tubuh tubuh Anbu Ne

"Hah kalian tidak ada tandinhannya denganku" ucap Naruto sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan hutan kematian

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **TBC**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Hahaha gomenasai Author gak update dari dulu karena ide saya macet di tengah jalan karena kepikiran anime High School DxD**

 **Sebernarnya saya punya banyak waktu luang tapi semua itu saya gunakan untuk melihat komik dan animennya High School DxD karena untuk memperbaiki fic Crossover saya yang over**

 **dan juga saya minta saran pair mana yang akan saya pilih, jujur saya sedikit sulit menentukan pair untuk Naruto karena umur Naruto sama dengan Kakashi**

 **Yah saya kesulitan karena tidak banyak wanita yang seumuran dengan Naruto paling yang saya kenal Kurenai, Anko, Shizuka, dan Neko(Yugao)**

 **Saya juga minta maaf jika ada typo akibat hilangan kata kata karena sering Koneksi yang lemah karena saya mengetik ini pake Hape**

 **Sebenarnya saya punya laptop atau komputer tapi karena laptop untuk kerja dan komputer gak bisa nyambung ke wifi modem jadi saya ketik ini fic dengan hape menggunakan data**


	4. Chapter 4

**Namikaze Naruto:Legends Of Kirroi Genzou**

 **.**

 **Genre:Adventure,Tragedy,Family,Humor,Poetry**

 **Pair:[NarutoX?]**

 **..**

 **Rate:M**

 **Disclaimer©Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **..**

 **A/N: Hai Minna, lama tak berjumpa karena Author lagi sibuk di RealWorld sekali lagi Author minta maaf karena banyak yang minta update cepet nih Fic. Okay Minna tanpa Bacot ENJOY Reading~**

 **..**

 **Warning:UptoStrongNaru, NaruBrotherMinato, NaruSharinggan**

 **..**

 **Previous Chapter**

Torune" teriak salah satu Anbu Ne yang tersisa katena melihat temannya mati dengani menghenaskan

Wuusssh

 **Fuuton:Kamikaze** Muncul pisau pisau angin lalu menusuk tubuh tubuh Anbu Ne

"Hah kalian tidak ada tandinhannya denganku" ucap Naruto sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan hutan kematian

 **...**

 **Chapter 4: Battle In Kirigakure**

 **...**

Nampak seorang beeambut kuning jabrik sedang berjalan keluar dari sebuah hutan

Yah sebuah hutan, hutan yang ditumbuhi oleh pohon pohon besar dan serta hewan hewan buas seperti ular tinggal fan jangan lupakan sebuah energi negatif yang beaar di sekeliling hutan tersebut

Namanya adalah Hutan Kematian, dari namannya saja sudah membuat ketakutan Penduduk atau Ninja yang mendengarnya

Sebuah hutan yang dibangun oleh sang Shodaime Hokage yaitu Hashirama Senju, hutan yang tak sengaja di bangun oleh Kekei genkai yang mungkin hanya dimiliki oleh Hashirama Senju sang Shodaime

Hutan yang dibangun karena kemurkaan dan kesedihan Hashirama Senju karena merasa membunuh sang rival dari Clan Uchiha yaitu Madara Uchiha yang diberi julukan Ghost Of Shinobi

Kembali ke masa ini, terlihat pakaian pria kuning jabrik yang baru keluar dari Hutan Kematian sobek dimana mana dan bekas darah baru yang belum kering melumuri pakaian pria itu

"Sialan kenapa aku harus berurusan dengan Anbu gelab Konoha itu, Cih awas kau Danzo gara gara kau aku kehilangan waktuku yang sangat berharga" ucap pria yang kita kenal sebagai tokoh utama kita yaitu Namikaze Naruto

Yah sebelumnnya Naruto akan mampir ke sebuah Onsen untuk mengintip apa yan disebut oleh 'Surga dunia' bagi para pria hidung belang sebelum menuju apartement Naruto

Naruto berjalan sedikit terseok seok akibat kaki kanannya terkilir karena berusaha kabur dari Anbu Ne yang mengejarnya tadi

"Hah kalau pakaianku seperi ini mungkin aku akan dicap sebagai orang gila tertampan di lima negara besar" ucap Naruto narsis mengatakan dia tampan (Naruto: emang iye gue tampan* Author:Urusai cepat lakukan saja aktingmu dasar pria tampan*plak abaikan)

Naruto nampak menghela nafas lelah karena karena ulah dari Anbu Ne Danzo yang menghancurkan rencana dari Naruto 'hancur sudah, aku tidak punya waktu lagi untuk melihat surga para pria' batin Naruto nista sambilengeluarka anime tears dari kedua matanya

...Ryousuke Naruto...

Tok

Tok

Tok

Sebuah suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari sebuah apartememt yang bisa dibilang besar ukurannya di Konoha

"Sebentar"

Cklek

Sebuah suara disambut anak kecil perempuan berambut kuning sama dengan rambut Naruto terlihat didepan pintu

Naruto tersenyum tulus saat melihat anak kecil yang sudah dianggap Naruto sebagai Keponakannya, siapa lagi kalau tidak Naruko Namikaze yang aslinya bernama Naruko Namikaze

Yang juga disebut oleh penduduk Konoha sebagai Siluman rubah sembilan, anak monster dan kata kata lain yang menyakitkan hati bagi orang yang mendengarnya

"Uwwwaaah, jii-san Naruko merindukan jii-san" ucap Naruko kegirangan lalu memeluk pamannya itu

Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul saat melihat sikap dari Naruko sama sengan ibunya yaitu sikap hyperactif, 'lihat lah Minato, sikap anakmu sangat sama dengan Kushina-nee tapi fisiknya sama denganmu Minato' batin Naruto dengan senyum tulus yang masih menempel di wajahnya

"Eh, baru saja ditinggal dua hari oleh jii-san Naruko-chan sudah rindu sama jii-san mu ini dan coba tebak apa yang jii-san bawa" ucap Naruto sambil menggoda keponakannya

Naruko hanya menggaruk belakang kepalannya yang tidak gatal sbil tersenyum gugup akibat godaan dari Naruto, "mouu, jii-san jangan menggoda ku" ucap Naruko sambil mengembungkan pipinya menambah kesan imut orang yang melihatnya

'Kawaai' batin nista Naruto saat melihat Naruko mengembungkan pipinya

"Lalu apa yang dibawa jii-san" tanya Naruko penasaran apa yang dibawa oleh pamannya yang mempunyai sifat mesum yang mungkin sama dengan pria tua berambut putih

Di tempat lain tampak pria tua dengan rambut putih dengan hittai ate berlambang kanji sedang mengintip di sebuah onsen san jangan lupakan wajah mesum super mesum terlihat dari wajahnnya, "Hatccchhiim" bersin pria tua itu sehingga ketauan mengintip "Kyaaa ada orang yang mengintip" "terkutuklah orang yang memuji ketampanan ku"

Kembali ke apartement Naruko yang saat ini Naruto memasang wajah misterius yang bosa membuat orang sangat penasaran apa yang dia sembunyikan

"Cepatlah jii-san ini sudah malam, Naruko juga harus ke academy besok" ucap Naruko yang kini sudah tidak bisa membendung kepenasarannya terhadap jii-sannya

Mendengar itu Naruto sweatdrop melihat sifat Naruko yang memang perpanduan antara Minato yang tak suka berbasa basi dan sifat ibunnya yang punya kepenasaran yang tinggi, 'hah kau seperti ayahmu Naruko-chan' batin Naruto sbil tersenyum

"Hah...kau tak suka berbasa basi ya" ucap Naruto sambil menghela nafas kecewa

Ya Naruto sangat kecewa kenapa Minato bisa menurunkan sifat itu pada anaknnya jika saja tidak itu malah 'mengasyikkan' bagi Naruto

Naruto lalu menurunkan sebuah gulungan besar yang ada di belakang punggungnya lalu melemparkan gulungan itu ke Naruko asal hingga wajah Naruko yang terkena gulungan besar itu

Naruko yang terkena gulungan itu mulai mendeathglare pamannya dan mengeluarkan aura yang sama dengan ibunnya yaitu aura Habanero Mode

Naruto yang melihat itu mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin saat melihat Naruko yang sudah mulai masuk kedalam mode ibunya jika sedang marah

Dan aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruko juga membuatnya ingat, yaitu kejadian dimana iya menggoda kakaknya dan ibu Naruko yang dulu dipanggil Kushina

Tapi hasil yang didapatkannya bukan yang ia harapkan, dia mengharapkan wajah kakaknya dan calon kakaknya merona merah tapi bukannya memerah Kushina malah memukulnya hingga ia terpental 2 KM

Dan itu membuat Naruto tidak bisa melakukan aktifitasnnya selama seminggu dan iya harus tertidur di ruangan serba putih dengan bau obat menyeruak hidungnya

Bayangkan! ia harus terlentang di ruangan itu dalam seminggu apalagi Naruto membenci apa yang dimaksud rumah sakit!

Dan rasannya hidupnya terancam Naruto dengan cepat Naruto membuka gulungan itu, "i-ini a-adalah g-gu-gulungan k-kagebunshin" ucap Naruto tergagap karena takut akan aura yang dipancarkan oleh Naruko

Aura yang ada disekeliling Naruko mulai hilang dan wajah yang mendeathglare Naruto mulai hilang dan diganti dengan tatapan bingung dan sukses membuat Naruto sweatdrop karena perubahan mood Naruko, 'cepet sekali berubahnya' batin Naruto sweatdrop

"Apa itu Kagebunshin, jii-san" ucap Naruko dengan wajah polos menanyakan tetang apa itu Kagebunshin

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, dia sangat benci dengan apa yang dikatakan menjelaskan bukannya tak mau tapi menjelaskan jutsu Kagebunshin itu sangat membuang waktu ditambah Naruko mewarisi kebodohan ibunnya, Kushina

"Kagebunshin adalah jutsu seperti bunshin tapi mempunyai banyak keistimewaan" ucap Narutoenjelaskan dengan sesingkat singkatnya

tapi tampaknya Naruko tidak mengerti sama sekali akan penjelasan dari jii-sannya yang sangat singkat membuat Naruto memasang wajah facepalmed, 'hah sudah kuduga' batin Naruto melihat tatapan bloon dari Naruko

"Kagebunshin adalah semacam jurus bunshin tapi mempunyai keistimewaan yaitu penggunanya bisa membuat banyak banyaknya bunshin tergantung chakrannya dan itu membuat jutsu ini hanya bisa digunakan oleh orang yang mempunyai chakra yang besar seperti Clan Uzumaki" ucap Naruto dengan nada malasnya

Tapi bukannya mengerti tapi membuat Naruko semakin tak mengerti akan jutsu bernama Kagebunshin maklum otaknya sama dengan Kushina yang bodohnya minta ampun

Melihat raut wajah bloon dari Naruko bahkan sangat bloon membuat Naruto tidak bisa mengontrol emoainya lagu, "begini saja Naruko, Kagebunshin adalah jutsu jii-san tekankan JUTSU" teriak Naruto membuat nyali Naruko ciut karena melihat wajah horror pamannya

Walaupun Naruko tidak mengerti tapi sebuah kunci dari pamannya membuat Naruko gembira yaitu kata Jutsu, mana mungkin orang yang menjadi ninja tak mengerti jutsu apalagi Naruko yang sudah membaca semua tentang jutsu

Naruto menghela nafas lelah melihat keponakannya punya otak yang sangat kecil untuk menampung ingatan tentang penjelasannya bagaimana tidak hanya satu kata yang membuat Naruko mengerti akan penjelasannya yaitu jutsu author tekankan JUTSU

Rasannya Naruko ingin sekali mengomeli Minato dan Kushina untuk Minato kenapa dia harus menikah dengan orang yang punya tenaga besar kecil otak,yah dari dulu Naruto sangat tidak setuju dengan pernikahan kakaknya dengan ibu dari Naruko yaitu Kushina Uzumaki

Bukannya benci tapi ini demi nasibnya dimasa depan melihat kebodohan Kushina sudah membuatnya menahan emosi karena bodohnya tingkat dewa

Naruto berani bertaruh bahwa Kushina akan mengeluarkan tenagannya terlebih dahulu dari pada berpikir walaupun sama tapi terbalik jika Kushina seperti itu Naruto selalu berbicara tanpa di pikirkan dan kesamaannya adalah dua duanya membuat diri sendiri celaka

Dan Kushina kenapa dia tidak menaikkan level otaknya ini bukan juga untuk Naruto tapi juga untuk Kushina bayangkan saja jika Kushina itu pintar Naruto akan sangat setuju dengan pernikahan kakaknya dan mengacungkan jempol pada kakakbya sambil mengatakan 'kau sudah memilih orang yang tepat kak!' tapi itu hanya angan angan Naruto saja

"Tapi jiisan...jii-san sudah berjanji melatih Naruko langsung tapi kenapa jii-san memberikan gulungan ini pada Naruko paman" ucap Naruko membuat Naruto sadar dari lamunannya

Mendengar ucapan Naruko membuat Naruto menatap kearah Naruko dengan pandangan dongkol, 'shit...kenapa aku bisa lupa dengan janji ku sendiri' batin Naruto berteriak. hah...sudah berapa kali Naruto berbicara tanpa di pikirkan

Jika saja Naruto tidak meminta misi dari sang Sandaime yang sudah ia sebut kakeknya mungkin Naruto bisa melatih Naruko hah entah kenapa sifat buruknya selalu saja keluar

Naruto hanya memandang Naruko miris tapi itu hanya beberapa saat karena muncul sebuah bola lampu dari kepala Naruto

"Maaf Naruko jii-san ada misi besok dan misi itu kelas S" ucap Naruto membuat Naruko menunduk kecewa karena pamannya mengingkari janjinya

Naruto hanya tersenyum tulus sast melihat ekspresi Naruko lalu dia melanjutkan, ' tapi jii-san berjanji jika Naruko bisa menguasai jutsu Kagebunshin selama seminggu jii-san berjanji akan membawa mu kesuatu tempat yang pasti diluar desa Konoha bagaimana" ucap Naruto membuat penawaran dan menghibur Naruko dan...sukses

Naruko lalu mendongakkan krpalannya dan melihat pamannya dengan mata berbinar binar, "benarkah jii-san" ucap Naruko sambil memasang wajah memelas dan mata berbinar binar dan dibalas oleh anggukan dari pamannya membuatnya sangat senang

Ya, Naruko dari dulu belum pernah keluar dari desannya dan baru kali ini pamannya ingin mengajak Naruko keluar dari Konoha untuk menuju ke suatu tempat dengan syarat ia bisa menguasai jutsu yang diberikan oleh pamannya dan dalam hatinya berkata dia akan menguasai jutsu itu dalam waktu seminggu

Naruto hanya tersenyum tulus merubah perubahan ekpresi Naruko yang sama dengan ibunnya, Naruto hanya menghela nafas sambil mengingat masa lalu dimana Minato sang kakak sedang berada dalam amukan Kushina tqpi amarah Kushina mereda bahkan mata berbinar binar tercipta di wajah Kushina setelah Minato brrjanji untuk membelikan ramen sepuas Kushina

Mengingat itu Naruto sweatdrop ada ingatannya dimana Kushina menghabiskan 15 mangkok lebih! dan itu membuat kakaknya Minato menangis karena uang tabungannya habis hanya untuk membeli ramen untuk Kushina

Lalu Naruto mengacak acak rambut Naruko dengan senyum tulus, "kalau begitu, jii-san ingin pulang dulu ya, jaa nee" ucap Naruto dan dibalas dengan anggukan semangat dari Naruko

"Jaa ne, Jii-san!" ucap Naruko dengan semangat

...Ryousuke Naruto...

Sang mentari mulai menampakkan dirinya mrmvuat irang orang terpaksa keluar dari alam mimpi mereka karena sinar matahari yang sangat silau

Megitu juga sang tokoh utama kita yaitu pria berambut kuning atau yang sering kita sebut Namikaze Naruto yang sekarang sedang bergulat dengan gulingnya

Kringgg

Kringgg

Krin-duakh

"Hoaam"

Sebuah uapan tercipta saat Naruto mulai bangun dari tidurnya lalu dia menatap jam wekernya

Mata Naruto langsung membulat dan dengan segera Naruto berlari kearah kamar mandinya untuk melakukan ritual paginya sambil berteriak, "huaah aku terlambat"

Yah seharusnya Naruto melakukan misinya pukul 08.00 tapi dia terbangun saat jam menunjjukan pukul 08.20 menit dan berarti dia terlambat 20 menit!

Setelah melakukan ritual erhari hariannya Naruto labgsung berlari ke arah dapur untuk mengambil sebuah cup ramen yang ia simpan untuk jaga jaga kalau makanannya habis dan dengan cepat Naruto menggunakan hiraidginnya tabg beearna putih untuk berteleport ke gerbang Konoha

...Ryousuke Naruto...

Sekarang kita berpindah tempat menuju gerbang Konoha, terlihat dua orang berjenis kelamin berbeda sedang menubggu seseorang dengan aura yang bisa dibilang mengerikan

Terlihat seorang perempuan berambut biru dengan pakaian yang bisa dibilang ehem... seksi sedang mondar mandir dengan wajah kesal, "huh...sialan berapa lama lagi kita akan menunggu" umpat gadis berambut biru yang kita ketahui bernama Anko

Sedangkan orang satunnya hanya memandang bosan kearah konan lalu matanya tertuju pada buku yang dipegangnya, "sudahlah Anko, kau membuat aku pusing" ucap orang yang mempunyai rambut silver dan jangan lupakan masker yang ia kenakan dan kita ketahui bernama Kakashi tapi berbanding terbalik apa yang ada di hatinya

'Awas saja jika dobe itu datang akan ku panggang dengan chidoriku' batin Kakashi yang sangat kesal sebernarnya pada sahabatnya itu

Lalu muncul kilatan putih memunculkan seorang pria dengan rambut pirang jabrik dan jangan lupa eajah yang terkesan tampan itu

"Hehehehe maaf maaf aku terlambat jadi ini yang akanikut dalam misi ini hmmm...Kakashi-teme dan Anko...-chan" ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalannya

Sedangkan Anko tidak jadi memarahi Naruto dan terlihat rona merah pekat di pipi Anko saat Naruto mrnambah suffik -chan pada namannya

Dan Kakashi hanya memandang tajam sahabatnya ini saat menyebutkan namannya dengan tambahan teme di akhirnya, "sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku teme,Dobe" ucap Kakashi yang masih menatap tajam Naruto

Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya kesal sambil melihat Kakashi yang masih kesal padannya, "kalau kau tidak mau aku panggil teme jangan pernah memanggilku dobe,teme" ucap Naruto kesal

Kakashi hanya bisa menggerakkan matanya bosan karena ucapan dari sang adik Hokage yaitu Naruto, "hah...kalau begitu jelaskan kenapa kenapa kau terlambat 20 menit Naruto" tanya Kakashi dan mengatakan nama Naruto tanpa ada kata 'kasih sayang' pada namannya

"Hehehehe tadi aku lupa bagaimana melakukan hiraishin lalu aku berjalan kaki tiba tiba ada nenek yang ingin menyebrang jalan karena aku anak baik aku membantunya lalu saat aku hampir sampai kesini ada kucing hitam yang ganas membuatku berlari keliling Konoha sebanyak dua kali dan berakhir di jalan kehidupan" ucap Naruto dengan senyum tanpa dosa

Mendengar penjelasan panjang Naruto membuat dua orang yang ada dihadapan Naruto terjungkang kebrlakang dengan tidak rlitnya, 'alasan macam apa itu!' batin mereka

Setelah sadar dari acara seeatdropnya Kakashi, Anko dan Naruto berlari pergi dari Konoha dan menuju Kirigakure membantu pasukan ribbbelion

...Ryousuke Naruto...

Sekarang terlihat tiga ninja Konoha yang sedang menuju kearah dimana pasukan ribbelion singgah

Dan terlihat wajah serius terlukis di wajah pria berambut silver yaitu Kakashi dan Kunoichi seksi Anko

Sedangkan Naruto...sekarang Naruto sedang memasang wajah bosan bahkan tidak ada wajah serius serta sifat siaga terpampang di dirinya

"Hei masih lama tidak, aku bosan sekali" sungut Naruto yang sudah sangat bosan karena dari tadi mereka terus berlari tanpa henti selama tiga jam

Sedangkan Anko dan Kakashi hanya diam saja tidak ada biatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto karena mereka tau karena itu tak ada gunannya membalas pertanyaan Naruto

Lalu muncul ratusan shuriken sedang mengarah kearah mereka bertiga

Dengan sigap mereka menghindari shuriken shuriken itu entah dari mana asalnya

Lalu muncul pasukan ribbelion mengepung mereka, "konoha kenapa kau menuju markas kami apa kalian bantuan dari Yagura sialan itu" ucap salah satu dari pasukan ribbelion yang mengepung mereka

"Bukan...kami bukan bantuan dari Yagura tapi kami bantuan dari Konoha untuk membantu Ribbelion" ucap Naruto yang sudah serius

"baiklah ikut kami" ucap salah satu dari pasukan Ribbelion dambil menuntun jalan kemarkas Ribbelion

Lalu Naruto bersama kedua temannya mengikuti pasukan ribbelion menuju markas Ribbelion

Hening

Hanya itu yang terjadi saat mereka sedang meloncati pohon satu ke pohon yang lain. Tidak ada yang berani yang mulai membuka percakapan

Terlihat Naruto yang sudah muak akan keheningan itu mulai mencoba berbasa basi pada salah satu pasukan Ribbelion, "ne, kalau aku boleh bertanya kenapa sang Mizukage Yagura ingin menghancurkan pengguna kekei genkai" tanya Naruto berbasa basi untuk mengisi waktu

"Kami tidak tau, Muzukage tiba tiba menjadi aneh dan mulai memerintahkan untuk menghancurkan pengguna kekei genkai yang ada di Kirigakure" ucap salah satu dari pasukan Ribbelion

Naruto mulai berpikir ada yang ganjal pada informasi yang didapatkannya, 'aneh?, kenapa Yagura menjadi aneh dalam waktu singkat apa jangan jangan dia dikendalikan' batin Naruto

Kemudian mereka sampai di markas Ribbelion terlihat tenda tenda berjajar rapi dan pasukan Ribbelion yang sedang berjaga jaga dimana mana

Salah satu pasukan Ribbelion menuntun jalan dimana sang pemimpin dari pasukan Ribbelion singgah

"Lapor Mei-sama bantuan dari Konoha dudah datang" ucap pasukan Ribbelion yang mengantar Naruto berserta kedua temannya ke tenda sang pemimpin pasukan Ribbelion

Lalu terlihat seorang wanita berambut orange dengan dada yang ukurannya melebihi normal keluar dari tenda itu

Glek

Naruto hanya menelan ludahnya dia berusaha untuk tidak menampakkan wajah mesumnya pada sang pemimpin pasukan Ribbelion yang bernama Mei Terumi

Mei terus mrneliti bala bantuan dari Konoha lalu matannya terhenti saat ia melihat pemuda super tampan yang sedang menahan sesuatu

Mei yang tau apa yang fitahan olrh Naruto mulai berpose dengan mengemut salah datu jarinya

Croot

Naruto langsung pingsan dengan darah mengalir deras dari hidungnya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **TBC**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hah pegel nih tangan Author,oke sudah berapa word yang ada di chapter ini mungkin sudah banyak dan maaf Author tidak bisa update cepet karena sebentar lagi mau UKK tapi jangan khawatir oke Author masih bisa update meski sedikit lambat**

 **Dan soal pair saya akan memasukkan karakter dari anime lain dan ini listnya**

 **Rias Gremory(High School DxD)**

 **Akeno Himejima(High School DxD)**

 **Tohka(Date a Live)**

 **Seraffal(High School DxD)**

 **Silahkan poling dan poling ini akan ditutup hingga chapter selanjutnya muncul**

 **Dan jangan lupa fav atau follow Fic ini oke by**

 **Ryousuke Naruto Log Out**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto Legends of Kirroi Genzou

Chap.05

.

Let's Reading!

.

"Ugh dimana aku" ucap Naruto bangun dari tidurnya dirinya masih ingat kenapa dia pingsan akibat kekurangan darah setelah melihat apa namanya surga dunia bagi para pria seperti dirinya, tcih untung saja kakak iparnya Kushina tidak ada disini kalau ada dia bisa di hajar habis-habisan nanti

"kau sudah sadar dobe" ujar pria berambut putih yang tiba-tiba masuk sambil membawa buku berisi hal mesum yang Naruto asumsikan dialah sahabatnya yaitu Kakashi

"Sudah berapa lama aku pingsan Kakashi dan jangan panggil aku seperti itu tau!" ucap naruto protes dengan sebutan dari sahabatnya untuk dirinya, panggilan itu membuat dia merasa seperti orang bodoh saja

Padahal dari tadi dia sudah menahan untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan Teme tapi kenapa dia tidak berhenti juga untuk memanggilnya dobe

Sedangkan Kakashi hanya menatap malas sahabatnya dirinya tidak ada niat untuk membalas ucapan dari Naruto dirinya tidak mau membuang waktunya hanya unruk meladeni ucapan-ucapan dari sahabat bodohnya itu bahkan dia lebih memilih menghadapi sahabatnya Gai untuk bermain batu gunting kertas

Dirinya sudah sangat repot untuk membawa tubuh pingsan Naruto ke sendirian jika ditambah dengan ocehan-ocehan dari Naruto bisa-bisa dia bisa kehilangan moodnya untuk melakukan misi Ranking S ini

Dan apa-apaan Anko itu!, dirinya tidak dibantu oleh gadis ular itu untuk membawa Naruto dengan alasan bahwa dia perempuan jadi dirinya tidak cocok untuk melakukan hal itu dan itu membuatnya sangat lelah karena letak tenda juga berada di pinggir, benar-benar hari yang sangat buruk bagi dirinya sekarang

"kau sudah pingsan selama beberapa jam dobe"

Twitch

Ingin rasanya Naruto memukul wajah malas sahabatnya itu rasanya dia ingin membanting tubuh Kakashi dengan sebuah batu, sialan! dia benar-benar kesal dengan wajah tanpa niat sedikitpun pada sahabatnya itu huh untung dirinya sudah berlatih bersabar saat menghadapi keponakannya yang sangat-sangat Kushina type

"Blablablablabla, terserah ucapanmu Kakashi yang penting aku sudah melihat hal yang sangat luar biasa hari ini dan aku tau kau iri kan dengan ku" ucap Naruto sedikit mengejek Kakashi sahabatnya itu karena menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk melihat hal luar biasa yang dimaksud Naruto

Kakashi hanya menampilkan wajah facapalm sambil menatap Naruto, seberapa idiot sahabatnya itu sih dia tau sahabatnya punya sisi pintar tapi entah kenapa sisi itu tidak pernah muncul saat dalam misi serius seperti ini

Tapi dirinya tidak memungkiri bahwa dirinya sedikit iri dengan sahabatnya yang bisa menatap hal seindah itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, tapi ya sudahlah mungkin belum kesempatannya untuk bisa melihat hal-hal itu

"ya ya ya terserah padamu saja ayo keluar saatnya kita makan malam" ucap Kakashi sambil melangkah keluar diikuti Naruto yang buru-buru berdiri dari kasurnya

Di luar nampak beberapa api unggun sedang dikelilingi boleh para pasukan Ribbelion yang menemani mereka dari gelapnya malam dan juga suhu yang sangat dingin tidak ada yang memungkiri bahwa udara di sini sangat berbeda dengan Konoha maupun yang lain

Naruto lalu mendekati salah satu api unggun lalu duduk disebelah Kakashi dan Anko yang sedang bersiap untuk memakan daging rusa hasil dari berburu Pasukan Ribbelion

"Ara ara ternyata kau sudah sadar Naruto-kun" ucap perempuan dengan dada oversize yang tidak lain adalah Mei yang sedang kembali menggoda Naruto dengan tampang imutnya yang bisa membuat para lelaki yang melihatnya langsung terkapar dengan hidung mimisan tapi lain halnya dengan yang tadi, Naruto seakan tidak terpengaruh oleh hal-hal itu lagi

'Saatnya untuk membalasnya' batin Naruto dengan semangat entah apa yang akan direncanakan oleh Naruto untuk membalas Mei dengan segala cara

"Ha'i aku sudah sadar Mei-sama terima kasih atas tendanya" ucap Naruto tak lupa menampilkan senyum bagaikan seorang dewa yang mampu membuat para perempuan terpesona hanya dengan menatap senyumannya itu

Dan itu berefek dengan Mei yang sekarang wajahnya sudah memerah, dirinya baru pertama kali merona saat melihat senyuman pria biasanya dia bersikap cuek saja dengan laki-laki yang tersenyum padanya bahkan Ao bahkan yang selalu tersenyum padanya tidak bisa membuat hatinya cair

'Pemuda yang menarik, aku harus mendapatkannya sebelum dirinya didapat orang lain' batin Mei sambil tersenyum menatap Naruto

Sedangkan disisi Anko entah kenapa dirinya merasa iri saat Naruto memperlihatkan senyumannya pada pemimpin pasukan Ribbelion itu rasanya mukanya seperti terbakar dan sangat ingin memukul wajah dari perempuan genit itu

Anko tidak tau kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi pada dirinya apakah ini yang dinamakan cemburu, dirinya baru pertama kali merasakannya

"Ah Mei-sama, bagaimana dengan strategy penyerangan Mizukage Yagura" ucap Naruto yang berusaha mengganti topik yang semula canggung

"Mo, kita akan menyerang dari barat daya pertahanan Yagura dari hasil mata-mataku pertahanan di tempat itu sedikit longgar dan tidak diperketat karena diluarnya adalah sungai

Naruto hanya mengganguk saja, seperti inikah strategy dari Mei dan pasukannya menyerang apapun kelemahan lawan untuk melumpuhkannya tapi entah kenapa dia rasa strategy ini tidak akan berjalan dengan baik

'Hah tolonglah kami Kami-sama' batin Naruto sambil menghela nafas dia berharap rencana ini akan berjalan dengan mulus

"Ada ada Naruto-kun?"

Naruto sedikit tersentak saat mendengar ucapan dari Mei apakah tadi dia melamun? Dengan cepat Naruto lalu menatap kearah wajah cantik pemimpin pasukan Ribbelion itu, "Ma, aku hanya sedikit mengantuk saja ah makasih makanannya aku akan kembali ke tenda" ucap Naruto sambil berdiri dari tempat ia duduk

Dia tak mau berdebat dengan pemimpin pasukan Ribbelion itu tentang strategy itu bisa menimbulkan rasa benci pada Konoha semakin menjadi, dia telah mendengar bahwa hubungan antara Kirigakure dan Hi no Kini sangat renggang akibat penyerangan desa Uzushiogakure pada masa lalu

Menyedihkan satu klan dibantai habis dalam sekejab oleh tiga desa besar hanya karena ketakutan mereka akan pengguna Fuinjutsu klan Uzumaki dan seingat ia tau hanya Kushinalah yang berhasil kabur dari penyerangan tersebut

Ngomong-ngomong soal Uzushiogakure sebenarnya tempat itu dimana? Yang ia tahu tempat itu berada dalam kawasan Kirigakure tapi entah kenapa tidak ada orang yang pernah menemukan desa hancur tersebut apakah...

Fuinjutsu yang membuat tempat itu hilang?, dia harus cepat menemukan desa itu sebelum jatuh ketangan orang lain, dirinya juga punya kepentingan selain misi ini dan itu sebabnya dia tidak tanggung-tanggung untuk mengambil misi ini karena memang dia juga ingin mencari letak desa itu berada

"Oi dobe, apa yang kau lakukan kesini tenda kita ada di sebelah sana" ucap Kakashi yang dari tadi mengikuti Naruto dari belakang, dari tadi dia sudah merasa ada yang aneh dengan sahabatnya itu bahkan setelah ia ikuti ternyata Naruto tidak menuju tenda melainkan menuju hutan belantara

Sedangkan Naruto hanya melirik sebentar Kakashi lalu melanjutkan perjalanan menghiraukan capan dari temannya itu, "Sudahlah diam saja ikuti aku" ucap Naruto sambil terus berjalanan disusul oleh Kakashi yang ada dibelakangnya

Naruto tidak mau membuang kesempatan untuk mencari desa Uzushio itu lagipula dalam kamusnya tidak ada kata menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dan itu yang membuat Naruto bisa tetap hidup mengembara ke 5 negara besar sendirian

Sedangkan Kakashi hanya diam saja entah apa yang dipikirkan sahabatnya itu terlebih sahabatnya itu bagaikan memancing sebuah mangsa untuk datang kepada dirinya, masih teringat jelas dipikiran Kakashi bagaimana Naruto melakukan hal yang sangat nekat hanya untuk menyelamatkan Rin dengan cara menyerang dan lebih parah menjadikan para jounin itu sebagai mainannya sendiri dan membuat sahabatnya itu dimarahi habis-habisan oleh gurunya yang notabennya adalah kakak Naruto

"Kakashi sepertinya kau sudah gila tersenyum sendiri, apakah beban jomblo mu sudah sampai ke tahap akhir" ucap Naruto yang sedikit menjauhi Kakashi yang sedari tidak sadar bahwa dia tersenyum dengan tidaaak! Ini yang ditakutkan oleh Naruto selama ini!, menjadi gila akibat kelamaan jomblo itu hal yang sangat tragis tragis dan tragis!

Twitch

"Bakayarou, kau kira aku menjadi gila hanya karena hal itu!" teriak Kakashi yang tanpa sadar keluar dari stylenya tapi untung bagi dirinya tidak ada orang selain dirinya dan sahabatnya yang ada di tempat seperti ini

"Ma...ma..tidak usah seperti itu aku bisa carikan pasangan untuk mu tenang saja" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum mengejek Kakashi

Kakashi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi sebenarnya apa sih maunya sahabatnya itu sih apakah bisa sekali saja Naruto berpikir serius dalam misi ini dia sangat ingin tau sifat Naruto mewarisi sifat siapa sih tidak mungkin mewarisi sifat , gurunya bahkan sangat berbeda dengan sifat Naruto bahkan terkesan berlawanan

"Hah andai Rin melihat ini kau bisa saja dipukulinya"

"Eh Rin kenapa kau membicarakannya padaku?"

Kakashi hanya bisa menghela nafas saja dirinya benar-benar keceplosan berbicara seperti itu dia merasa kasihan pada Rin yang harus jatuh cinta dengan pemuda yang sangat tidak peka seperyi Naruto itu harusnya dia bisa memilih yang lebih baik untuk dirinya, dia juga tidak habis pikir Bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa sangat tidak peka selama ini bisa dikatakan Sahabatnya itu sangaaat jauh sari kata laki-laki peka

Terlebih saat dia keceplosan tentang Rin, Naruto hanya bersikap bingung dengan ucapannya, sifatnya benar-benar hampir sama dengan Kushina tidak peka bahkan lebih , dia jadi kasihan pada Rin hingga dia mati karenanya dirinya belum bisa menyampaikan cintanya itu

"Sudahlah tidak perlu dibahas lagi" ucap Kakashi yang lebih memilih menyembunyikan rahasia ini pada Naruto

Sedangkan Naruto hanya cuek saja tanpa perlu bertanya lagi pada sahabatnya itu, sekarang yang ia harus lakukan hanyalah mencari desa Uzushio saja tapi dimana desa it-

Tank Tank tank

Dengan cekatan Naruto menahan semua kunai yang menuju kearahnya dengan kunainya, sekarang terlihat para pasukan Yagura sedang mengepung mereka, Naruto hanya mendecih saja ini ini sudah diluar rencana dirinya tidak tau bahwa para padukan Yagura juga sedang berpatroli wilayah Kiri

"menyerahlah dan ikut kami kepada Yagura-sama" ucap salah satu dari mereka

Naruto hanya diam saja tanpa membalas perkataan dari salah satu shinobi Kiri tersebut jadi Yagura sudah tau ya kalau pasukan Ribbelion meminta bantuan kepada Konoha sepertinya mereka selalu memata-matai pergerakan pasukan Ribbelion

Dan jujur dirinya sangat tidak mood untuk bertarung sekarang sepertinya didirinymenyelesaikan dengan cepat dirinya hanya ingin mencari Uzushio saja kali ini

Naruto lalu melempar kunai yang sudah dilapisi oleh Fuinjutsu kearah belakang ketiga ninja yang ada di depannya tapi sayang itu meleset membuat ketiga ninja itu mengejeknya

"Hahaha, Lihatnya Shirui dirinya bahkan tidak bisa melempar kunai kearah kita sepertinya Ribbelion kekurangan dana untuk menyewa ninja sekelas S" Naruto hanya diam saja tanpa ada niat untuk membalas perkataan dari salah satu ninja Kiri itu

 **Hiraishin**

"Orang yang akan mati tidak perlu berkata apa-apa"

Crassh

Kedua ninja yang ada disamping temannya itu hanya bisa melongo saat melihat tubuh temannya itu ditusuk oleh sebuah pedang dengan sangat cepat bahkan mereka tidak melihat pergerakan dari lawannya itu

"Kuroooo!"

"Oh namanya Kuro , maafkan aku karena membunuh teman kalian tapi jangan khawatir kalian akan menyusulnya juga" Ucap Naruto

"terima ini ***Dual Rasenggan*** "

Buakkh brak brak

Naas kedua ninja Kiri itu terpental hingga menabrak pohon besar yang ada belakang mereka yang lebih para mereka sampai menjebol pohon itu hanya karena terkena serangan dari Naruto

"dasar lemah hanya terkena sekali saja bisa terpental seperti itu" ucap Naruto sedikit sombong dengan jutsunya Itu matanya lalu melirik kearah Kakashi yang sedang bertarung dengan empat ninja Kiri itu

"kau butuh bantuan Kakashi?" tanya Naruto menawarkan bantuan kepada temannya itu

"Tidak, tidak perlu aku bisa melakukannya sendiri"

Naruto hanya mengganguk saja dirinya lalu menatap kearah keempat ninja Kiri yang menuju kearahnya saat ini

" ***Suiton: Water Dragon Tecnique*** " Bwooosh

"dasar lemah" ucap Naruto sambil menatap keempat ninja itu yang ekarang sudah terkapar ditanah akibat jutsunya itu, sekarang dia selesai dan sepertinya Kakashi juga sudah selesai menghadapi para ninja Kiri yang menyerangnya itu

Dirinya sedikit heran bagaimana mungkin pasukan Yagura berpatroli dikawasan milik pasukan Ribbelion dan lebih parah lagi kenapa Yagura ingin mereka untuk bergabung dengan mereka saat ini, ini sangat aneh sepertinya dia harus membicarakannya pada para Pasukan Ribbelion

"Tcih sekarang sudah saatnya kita kembali" ujar Naruto dengan terpaksa, ingin rasanya dirinya kembali melanjutkan pencariannya tapi sepertinya ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk melakukannya sekarang pilihan terbaik adalah kembali ke tenda

"hmmm ayo" ujar Kakashi mengiyakan ucapan Naruto

RayNaruKushi...

"Kakashi, Naruto-kun kalian darimana saja" omel Anko uang bekacak pinggang didepan tenda sambil menatap kearah kedua timnya dalam misi ini dirinya benar-benar kesal dari tadi atas hilangnya kedua rekan setimnya itu dan sekarang mereka muncul

"kau tanya saja Naruto" ucap Kakashi yang seenaknya memasuki tenda meninggalkan Naruto yang harus menjelaskan pada teman setimnya itu

Naruto hanya menatap tajam Kakashi yang seenaknya saja menjadikannya umpan untuk menjelaskan kepada Anko, Naruto lalu menghela nafasnya saja dirinya tidak mungkin menjelaskan bahwa dia dan si Teme itu diserang oleh ninja Kiri bisa-bisa Anko menjadi paranoid

"itu aku dan Kakashi sedang mengadakan patroli mengelilingi kawasan ini tapi saat aku melompat ke pohon yang lain, tiba-tiba saja batang pohon itu patah hingga membuatku terjatuh dan kotor seperti ini" ucap Naruto memberi penjelasan yang sangat tidak jelas pada rekan setimnya

Anko hanya menghela nafas saja mendengar alasan Naruto yang tidak masuk akal pada pada dirinya, sepertinya ada yang berusaha Naruto sembunyikan darinya entah apa itu tapi sepertinya Naruto tidak mau dia ikut campur dalam permasalahannya, sudahlah lebih baik dia tidur besok ada penyerangan melumpuhkan Mizukage Yagura dia harus bersiap untuk hari esok

 **(Skip Time: Pukul 9 pagi)**

"Hoaaam"

Naruto hanya bisa menguap lebar saja sepertinya dirinya akan bersiap untuk melakukan tugasnya. Semakin cepat maka semakin baik tapi tunggu dulu kenapa dia tidak mendengar pidato dari Mei sebelum memulai peperangan yah harusnya dia berpidato sebelum berperang tapi entah kenapa dia tidak mendengar apa-apa

"Are dimana Teme dan Anko?" Naruto baru sadar bahwa kedua temannya tidak ada di tempat tidurnya, Naruto lalu melihat ke sekitar, sangat sepi tidak ada seorangpun disini sebenarnya kemana semua orang dan terlebih dimana timnya!

Naruto dengan cepat menyambar alarm yang berada disampingnya, matanya langsung membualat saat melihat jarum jam menunjukkan angka berapa

"NANI, AKU TERLAMBAT!" teriak Naruto panik buru-buru dia mengganti bajunya dia terlambat, penyerangan sudah satu jam yang lalu di lakukan dan Si Teme itu tidak membangunkanku, siap dia harus cepat-cepat

'modukosai jika aku berlari menuju barat daya akan sangat lama bagaimana ini, tunggu bukannya semalam aku tak sengaja menandai daerah itu yah' batin Naruto sambil mengingat kembali saat dirinya diserang oleh para ninja Kiri dia lupa untuk mencabut kembali kunainya

Keberuntungan ternyata memihaknya, jika saja dirinya mencabut kunai itu pasti dirinya tidak bisa kesana dengan cepat, rupanya kecerobohannya bisa berdampak positif juga yah tapi juga bisa berdampak negatif pada dirinya juga dirinya beruntung tak ada yang menemukan kunai yang belum dicabutnya karena jaraknya sedikit jauh dari tempat peperangan membuat kunai itu aman, sekarang sudah waktunya dia berteleportasi

"aku harus kesana Sekarang, ***Hiraishin*** "

Di lain tempat tepatnya di barat daya pertahanan Yagura terlihat banyak mayat-mayat berjatuhan, dari tadi pertarungan masih saja berlangsung sengit tak sedikit jumlah pasukan Yagura mati ditangan pasukan Ribbelion dan juga Pasukan Ribbelion kini hanya tinggal setengahnya saja dari kemarin malam

Semangat yang melapisi para tubuh pasukan Ribbelion kini lama-kelamaan semakin meredup bahkan hampir mencapai rasa putus asa dan pasrah atas jumlah musuh yang sangat banyak dan melenceng dari perkiraan

Terlebih banyaknya pasukan Ribbelion yang terluka membuat pos medis yang disediakan di belakang peperangan kekurangan bahan menambah rasa putus asa itu semakin menjadi, kini hanya ratusan dari ribuan pasukan Ribbelion yang masih saja gigih bertarung di medan perang

Dan disalah satu medan perang terlihat dua ninja Konoha yang menjadi bala bantuan untuk pasukan Ribbelion masih saja menebas dan menghindari pasukan Yagura yang sangat banyak itu, mereka berada di lini depan yang membuat mereka mempunyai resiko terbunuh lebih besar daripada lini yang lain

"Kusso dimana Naruto-kun" ucap Anko sambil terus membunuh para pasukan Yagura yang melawannya

 ***Chidori*** Crassh

"aku tidak tau dimana dia tapi sepertinya dia masih saja bergelut dengan tidurnya" ujar Kakashi yang tidak menurunkan fokusnya pada pertarungan inj, dia menyesal tadi tidak sengaja membuat alarm yang Naruto set mati harusnya ia bangunkan sekalian temannya itu jika konsekuensinya sepeti ini

"Baka itu gara-gara kau" teriak Anko Menyalahkan Kakashi atas keterlamlbatan orang yang dicintainya itu l

Kakashi hanya diam saja, dia memilih mengatur nafasnya,dia sudah sangat lelah dari tadi dia hanya menghamburkan chakranya untuk mengalahkan pasukan Yagura yang masih saja sangat banyak, jika sebanyak ini dari tadi mungkin dia menghemat chakra untuk menyerang Yagura

Perkiraan peperangan ini gagal total semuanya mulai dari jumlah musuh yang ternyata sangat banyak, pertahanan yang dengan sekejab menjadi berlapis-lapis bahkan tak sedikit jebakan di sepanjang pertarungan ini, jika begini Ribbelion bisa hancur

Sebenarnya darimana Yagura tau jika pasukan Ribbelion akan menyerang daerah ini, daerah yang awalnya adalah daerah yang tidak dijaga ketat hnya dengan sehari daerah itu mempunyai pertahanan dan pasukan yang berlapis-lapis ini sangat aneh bagi dirinya ini bukan lagi pertarungan yang seimbang tapi sudah menjadi pembantaian

Dia dari tadi menghitung beberapa orang yang tewas di pihak Ribbelion hasilnya sangat mengejutkan dirinya dan Anko, Kakashi mulai meragukan perkataan Sandaime yang tidak perlu mengutus kembali ninja selain mereka, tcih ini sama saja bunuh diri

"Kakashi, berapa lama invasi Kiri berakhir" ucap Anko sambil menghindar sari jutsu Suiton milik musuhnya, dari tadi Anko sudah sangat kerepotan dengan jumlah musuh walaupun dia tidak memakai jutsu sama sekali tapi jumlah musuhlah yang membuatnya terus bergerak unruk menebas dan menghindar

Walaupun dia bisa saja mengaktifkan Cursed Seal yang tertahan pada tubuhnya dengan segera tapi Anko tidak ingin mengambil resikonya, dia mungkin visa saja kehilangan kendali dan melukai pasukan Ribbelion, rekan setimnya Maupun Naruto-kun itu sebabnya dia tidak ingin menggunakannya terlebih dahulu

Sedangkan Kakashi sendiri yang memang tidak menghemat chakranya kini hanya bisa menebas dengan kuncinya dan hanya bisa melakukan shunshin saja bahkan mata Sharinggannya yang semula ia buka kini mulai ia tutup lagi mungkin untuk menghemat chakranya yang semakin menipis

"aku juga tidak tau, yang terpenting kita harus bertahannsamapi Naruto kesini" ucap Kakashi sambil terus menghabisi musuh satu persatu

Medan perang kini sudah menjadi lautan darah dari pihak pasukan Ribbelion hingga pihak ninja Kiri sudah mati-matian untuk berperang apalagi pemimpin Pasukan Ribbelion Mei Terumi menghilang dalam peperangan ini menjadikan pasukan Ribelion semakin tak berkutik di hadapan pasukan Yagura yang sangat banyak ini benar-benar pertarungan yang sangat tragis dalam sejarah Kirigakure

Dan dari tadi hanya Ao saja yang kelihatan bertarung sedangkan pemimpin pasukan Ribbelion menghilang entah kemana, Kakashi dan Anko sudah mencoba mencari tau dimana posisi Mei sekarang tapi tidak ada yang bisa memberikan jawaban pada mereka, Ao berkata bahwa Mei menuju kearah Yagura untuk melawannya seorang diri tapi mereka tidak menemukan Mei maupun Yagura dari tadi

Dan kini Kakashi sudah tidak sanggup untuk bertarung kembali, bahkan untuk berdiri dirinya sudah tidak sanggup

"Hos...hos..hos...Anko aku serahkan yang lain untukmu" ucap Kakashi yang langsung terbujur lemah akibat terlalu banyak menggunakan chakra bahkan Kakashi dari tadi sudah memakai Sharinggannya beberapa kali membuatnya semakin lemah

Ini pertama kalinya dia sangat lemah dalam misinya, tenaganya sudah sangat terkuras habis hanya untuk menghabisi satu persatu pasukan Yagura, harusnya dia dan timnya mencoba membunuh Yagura tapi dari tadi dia tidak menemukan Mizukage itu

"Oi...oi apa kau serius, kau menyerahkan ku untung menghabisi pasukan sebanyak ini dan kau seenaknya menyerahkan tugas ini untuk diriku" protes Anko pada rekan setimnya yang sangat payah itu dirinya juga sangat kelelahan dalam peperangan ini dia ingin rasanya menikmati dango yang selalu ia makan setiap hari

Anko sudah sangat lelah sekarang dihadapannya kini pasukan Yagura berjumlah sangat banyak sedang menuju kearah dirinya dan ketempat Kakashi, apakah ini sudah saatnya untuk membuka Cursed Seal miliknya, baiklah ini sudah saatnya

Tangan Anko mulai meraih lehernya tapi sebelum sempat ia buka Cursed Seal yang diberikan Orochimaru dulu pada dirinya sebuah tangan menghentikannya untuk melakukan itu, tangan yang sangat kuat dan kekar menghalangi tangannya untuk mencapai segel kutukan pada lehernya

"Jangan pernah membuka segel itu Anko-chan" ucap orang itu yang ternyata adalah Naruto

"Naruto-kun" ucap Anko leemah akibat kehabisan tengahnya, Naruto lalu dengan perlahan menaruh Anko di tempat yang aman bersama tubuh Kakashi yang pingsan sebelum dia datang

"Kau berjaga disini, biar aku yang akan menyelesaikannya" ucap Naruto yang dibalas oleh anggukan perempuan itu

"Aku akan menyelesaikan ini segera...demi keponakanku yangng menungguku"

.

.

TBC

.

.

Maafkan saya karena saya hiatuskan gic ini selama 1 tahun, jujur saya kehabisan ide pada waktu dan ada kesalahan yang fatal bagi fic ini

Dan maafin gw banget karena polling yang kalian pake nggak jadi gw lakukan tapi gw gantinya guys, liat siapa yang akan datang dan menjadi paur Naruto kalian tunggu aja Chapternya nanti

Jangan lupa untuk Fav dan Follows biar kalian tau kalo gw update fic dan jangan lupakan revoews biar saya tau letak kelemahan saya

Salam Otaku..


End file.
